Versus Fatalis
by Lithium pamplemouss
Summary: Depuis sa naissance, le devoir royal de Noctis Lucis Caelum est de se consacrer au cristal, de par son sang et sa vie. Et cela, sans pour autant savoir ce qu'est réellement le cristal que son royaume vénère tant...  Noctis x Lightning   risques de spoil
1. Chapter 1

_Bien le bonjour, chers lecteurs!_

_Voila bien un moment que je n'étais pas venue poster quelque chose ici, et je m'en excuse auprès de vous... J'ai été pas mal occupée ces huit derniers mois, j'ai eu énormément de problèmes à régler... Et l'inspiration ainsi que la motivation en ont profité pour s'enfuire. Mais ça y est, je me sens à nouveau prète pour taper de nouvelles fictions, de plus en plus longues._

_Voici donc une fiction commencée il y à un bon moment de cela, sans pour autant l'avoir continuée depuis. C'est l'occasion de voir ce que ça peut donner, non?_

_Pour planter un décord, cette fiction est un crossover entre Final Fantasy XIII et Versus XIII, centrée sur la relation étroite Lightning-Noctis. Pourquoi eux deux? Eh bien parce que j'ai toujours trouvé que ces deux là étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Je les trouve opposés en tout point, et les nombreux artworks "mirroirs" qu'on à pu nous proposer depuis le lancement de la Fabula Nova Cristalis m'ont vraiment inspiré._

_J'ai donc essayé de mélanger les deux univers à ma façon, tout en tentant de respecter les trailers et peu d'informations sur les jeux._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira!_

_Oh, encore quelques petits repères: _

_-Sur les noms des potes à Noctis, repris à partir du dernier trailer de la conference ( même si croyez moi, cela m'enchante guere, ils auraient pu trouver mieux...)_

_Prompio (LOL) : le mec blond avec son flingue _

_Gladiolus: Le mec à la cicatrice, qui ressemble à Angeal, le gros baraqué là_

_Ignis ( le seul à avoir un nom potable de la bande): le dernier, celui avec ses lunettes_

_- Après en avoir eu la confirmation: le mec plutôt agé en costar avec les cheveux tirés en arrière est le père de Noctis. C'est lui qui gouverne Caelum._

_-Noctis est le prince du royaume de Caelum, et Stella est originaire de Tenebrae, deux contrées voisines, mais pas amies pour autant. Ou du moins, les relations restent tendues._

_- Une petite précision, mais importante, sur les noms de nos heros: Noctis Lucis Caelum = La lumière du ciel Nocturne et Stella Nox = L'étoile dans les tenèbres._

_- Attention, cette fiction contient du spoil sur la fin de FFXIII, le trailer de FFXIII-2, et de Versus XIII ( même si sur ces deux derniers, je vais pas pouvoir spoiler des masses vu le peu d'infos qu'on à xD)_

_Versus Fatalis:_

Chapter I: 

_Il releva ses yeux bleux sur le visage de l'homme en face de lui, non sans une once hesitation._

_Beaucoup de monde le regardait et il avait peur. Peur de ce que l'on pouvait penser de lui, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de leurs esperances, de ce que son sang le forçait à être... Il y avait beaucoup trop de peur et de doutes dans son esprit, qui le rendait confus, presque malade. Mais il prenait sur lui, comme à chaque fois, se contentant de rester le plus droit et noble possible._

_Il fit les quelques pas qu'on lui avait demandé de faire, pour arriver en face de l'immense trône qu'il n'avait jamais eu le droit d'approcher auparavant. Cette pièce lui était aussi fascinante qu'elle lui faisait froid dans le dos, sans pour autant savoir pourquoi. Il n'avait jamais eu le droit de mettre les pieds ici. Jamais. Et maintenant..._

_-" Derrière ce trône, se trouve ce qui protège notre royaume depuis des millénaires. Il est du rôle de la famille royale de veiller à sa protection. Personne ne dois jamais s'en approcher. Avez-vous compris, jeune prince?"_

_Le concerné hocha lentement la tête. Son regard se posa automatiquement sur le portail derrière le trône. Quelque chose l'appellait, l'incitait à venir. Des voix, des murmures, des chants... Il devait... Il s'appreta à faire quelques pas en avant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, mais une main se posa sur son épaule et l'empecha d'aller plus loin._

_" Personne ne doit entrer dans l'antre du cristal, même pas vous mon prince." _

_La voix du vieil homme le ramenna aussitôt à la réalité, comme une giffle en plein visage. Il se fit violence pour ne pas fondre en excuses indignes de son rang et du comportement qu'il devait avoir. _

_" Souvenez vous en, mon prince... Le cristal est la source même de notre survie et de celle de notre royaume. Il est essentiel, même vital qu'il soit protegé de toute menace et de tout regard impur. Même vous, vous ne devez pas vous en approcher. Avez vous compris mon prince?" _

_Il hocha encore une fois la tête afin de montrer son accord._

_" Proteger le cristal de votre vie. Telle est votre royale mission, prince Noctis Lucis Caelum."_

_Du haut de ses sept ans, Noctis jura sur son nom, son sang et son âme de ne vivre que pour le cristal._

_Une fois son serment prononcé, le vieil homme courba l'échine devant lui en guise de respect. _

_Le jeune prince ignora le geste embarassant du pretre, et tourna le regard sur le côté._

_-" Peu importe. Noctis ne sera jamais roi. " fit une voix dure._

_Son père le jaugea un instant de ses yeux carmins, avant de tourner les talons et de disparaitre sans même lui adresser un signe. Encore cette phrase douloureuse, qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Et pourtant, l'heure était venue pour lui de voir la lumière._

_Noctis ne s'était jamais sentit aussi seul de toute sa courte vie._

-" Hn!..."

Noctis Lucis Caelum se redressa brusquement dans son lit, à court de souffle et des frissons lui parcourant l'échine. Il mit un temps avant de se souvenir du lieu où il se trouvait, ainsi que de comprendre qu'il venait sans doute de faire un cauchemard. Pourquoi " sans doute"? Tout simplement parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de quoi diable avait-il bien pu réver.

Le jeune homme lacha un soupir avant se laisser tomber en arrière sur l'oreiller. Voila maintenant un moment que ses nuits étaient écourtées par ces fichus cauchemard. Autant qu'il s'en souvienne, Noctis n'avait pas réussi à avoir une nuit entière de sommeil depuis treize jours. Treize longs jours, qui lui donnaient juste l'impresssion qu'il allait devenir fou.

Malgrés tout, il trouva la force de tourner la tête sur le côté, pour ainsi observer son reflet dans le miroir.

Le jeune prince allait vers ses vingt-quatre ans maintenant, et son pourtant son corps de guerrier était forgé par les nombreuses batailles qu'il avait dû livrer.

Il était encore jeune, et pourtant, ses cheveux avaient déjà pris une teinte grisée, lui donnant un air plus serieux et quelques années en plus. C'était une particularité chez la famille Caelum à ce qu'on lui avait dit. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir si c'était vrai ou non, puisque mis à part son père, Noctis n'avait aucun souvenir de ses proches.

Et encore, son paternel n'en avait que le nom. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre affectif, à emmenner son fils faire des promenades en chocobo tous les dimanches, ou bien lui lire une histoire avant de dormir le soir.

Des petites particularité hérétidaires, il en avait encore une, aussi intriguante que génante. Il s'agissait de la couleur de ses yeux. D'ordinaire d'un bleu aussi profond que l'océan, les iris de Noctis avaient à ce moment une teinte carmine. Inutile de préciser que le jeune homme detestait ceci, ce qu'il appellait une anomalie. Dés qu'il perdait son calme, ou qu'il ressentait quelque chose de fort, ses yeux prenaient cette couleur. Il ne savait pas trop de quoi il avait bien pu réver, mais en tout cas, ça l'avait plutôt perturbé.

Forcément, d'un point de vue social, ce n'était pas forcément évident pour discuter avec les gens, surtout que Noctis était d'un naturel timide contrairement aux apparences indifférentes qu'il avait sû se forger avec le temps.

- " A croire que je ne suis pas né dans la bonne famille..." lacha t-il dans un soupir en fermant les yeux.

Il n'était pas fait pour être prince. Il n'était pas fait pour devenir roi, ni pour diriger un royaume. Tout ça, son père le lui avait bien craché au visage pendant vingt-trois ans. Il n'avait cessé de lui repeter qu'il serait le dernier roi de Caelum, et que jamais son fils ne toucherait au trône. Noctis ne cherchait pas à démentir ses propos, car lui-même les approuvait. Il n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un Caelum. Si son père lui disait qu'il n'en était pas capable, il avait raison.

Il aimait la simplicité. Or, être prince était tout sauf simple. Beaucoup lui dirait qu'il devrait être heureux d'être issu d'une famille royale, le luxe, le pouvoir, et tout et tout... Si ce n'était pas une lignée par le sang, Noctis aurait sans aucun doute donné sa place. Mais la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire en tant que Caelum, c'était de garder son titre, et de respecter son engagement envers le cristal et le peuple.

"... Tu parles d'une aubaine..."

Il se souvint alors qu'il avait prit un autre engagement treize jours plus tôt. Peut-être était-ce qu'il l'empechait tant de dormir tant il en était stressé?

Le jeune prince en soupira à nouveau, et se redressa lentement en position assise, à la recherche de son t-shirt, qu'il trouva quelques secondes plus tard. Une fois qu'il l'eu enfilé, il se leva, attrappa sa courte veste qu'il se mit sur le dos, sa mitaine, et ouvrit la grande fenêtre de sa chambre. Le jour n'était pas encore levé, et la cité était plongée dans les tenebres.

Noctis grimpa sur le bord du balcon, avant de sauter sur le toit voisin avec agilité. Son père ne verrait pas son énième escapade avec ses amis d'un bon oeil, mais il s'en fichait. Puisqu'il ne trouvait pas de sens particulier à sa vie, autant ne rien en faire jusqu'au bout. Il n'avait pas à recevoir de leçons d'un homme qui refusait qu'on l'appelle par le surnom affectif de " papa".

Une fois de plus, il serait partit avant l'aube.

- " Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me gave."

Ignis croisa les bras. Gladiorus, lui, roula des yeux, et Prompio eu un ricannement.

-" C'est ça d'être prince, seigneur Lucis."

-" Arrète avec ça Prompio, je deteste qu'on m'appelle comme ça."

Le blond ébouriffa les cheveux gris de son ami, avant de lui faire un grand sourire.

-" Mais de toute façon tu n'as pas trop le choix, c'est un ordre direct du roi non?" rappella Ignis.

Noctis hocha la tête d'un air boudeur face à la réalité des choses. Evan, qui adorait que son cadet fasse cette bouille, lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos.

-" Allez va, ça ne peut pas être aussi terrible! Tu as juste à faire bonne impression à l'ambassadeur de Tenebrae et puis c'est tout!" tenta t-il de le rassurer.

Le prince se retint de justesse de rétorquer que le royaume entier était mal barré si l'on se mettait à miser sur l'impression qu'il dégageait. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il était le symbole de la confiance en soi, bien au contraire. Alors il ne se contenta que d'un seul mot.

-" ... Mouai."

-" Noct, pense un peu à ce que ça pourrait rapporter au royaume de Caelum. On pourra peut-être finir par signer un traité de paix avec Tenebrae, voir même une alliance militaire et politique si ça se trouve. Tu ne trouve pas ça génial?" ajouta Kaplan avec un leger sourire.

Il fallait avouer que c'était le but principal de la rencontre prévue entre les deux ambassadeurs, et aussi tout ce qu'esperait le peuple de Caelum. Et justement, un aussi gros enjeu sur les épaules du jeune homme ne pouvait que le mettre mal à l'aise.

-"... Jamais mit les pieds à Tenebrae." avoua t-il sans trop savoir si la contrée en vallait le coup.

-" Et bien en plus ça te fera faire un peu de tourisme!"

Noctis roula des yeux devant l'insouciance de Prompio.

-" Formidable. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas y aller à ma place toi?"

-" Tu déconne? Si tu envois Prompio comme ambassadeur de Caelum, Tenebrae va nous déclarer la guerre à coup sûr!" lança Gladiorus.

Le concerné se jeta sur l'ainé de la bande, et ils se mirent à se battre comme des gosses, devant un Kaplan déséspé et un Noctis blasé.

-" C'est ce qu'on appelle l'art d'aider au débat." fit-il amèrement.

-" Tu ne devrais pas t'inquieter autant, Noct. Va y simplement, et puis tu verras bien sur place." répondit le brun à lunettes. " Tu sais qui est l'ambassadeur de Tenebrae?"

-" Non, absolument pas. Je ne pense pas que le gouvernement le sache, ou alors, c'est qu'on à pas jugé utile de me donner plus d'informations."

Ignis garda le silence, et dévisagea son ami du coin de l'oeil.

Noctis savait très bien qu'ils s'inquietaient tous pour lui, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus. La vérité était là: ils ne pourraient pas rester tous les quatre ensembles pour toujours. Il y aurait forcément un moment où chacun devra suivre sa propre voie, et Noctis trouvait que tout avait déjà commencé.

Il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient des enfants, qui ne voulaient pas grandir, et juste profiter de la vie avec joie. Cependant, rien n'était aussi lumineux qu'ils essayaient de le croire. Caelum n'était pas un royaume à l'abris de toute guerre, et cela était dû à la présence casi-unique du cristal dans le chateau.

Tôt ou tard, des ennemis essayeront de s'en apparer. Et ce jour là, Noctis devra le défendre de sa vie. Car il avait juré sur son nom, son sang, et son honneur de le proteger quoiqu'il devait arriver.

-" Tout ira bien Noct. Tu verras."

L'appelé tourna les yeux vers Ignis qui s'était levé du muret où il était assit, pour rejoindre ses deux autres compagnons un peu plus loin, laissant Noctis seul avec ses pensées.

-" ...Hm..." Il baissa lentement sa tête pour regarder ses mains. " ... Je l'espère sincerement..."

Parce qu'au fond, il était le premier à vouloir apporter la paix à tous.

-" Prince Noctis! Prince Noctis!"

Le jeune homme gromella quelques courts instants, avant de finalement ouvrir les yeux. Il s'était encore assoupit pendant le trajet. Il fallait dire que ses nuits perturbées par ces cauchemards ne l'aidait pas à rester eveillé.

" Prince Noctis!"

-" Hm..."

Il croisa le regard de son chauffeur dans le retroviseur. Celui-ci le fixa quelques courts instants avant de reporter ses yeux sur la route.

-" Nous sommes presques arrivés. " déclara l'homme.

Le jeune prince arranga paresseusement le col de sa chemise, et rajusta la veste de son costume noir. Il se retint de justesse de passer sa main dans ses cheveux que sa gouvernante avait eu tant de mal à arranger. La pauvre avait passé près d'une demi-heure à s'acharner sur ses mèches rebelles, mais était parvenue à tout rabaisser. La dame l'avait menacé de l'étrangler si il osait défaire ses efforts, et même à une centaine de kilomètres d'elle il ne pouvait decidement pas y toucher.

Noctis jeta un oeil par la fenetre, et il vit des drônes de surveillance se dessiner sur le soleil couchant. Le jeune prince remarqua l'air legerement inquiet de son conducteur.

-" Relax, Adam. Un simple contrôle routier." le rassura t-il, et l'autre haussa les épaules comme pour lui prouver que tout allait bien.

Un peu plus loin, un soldat plutôt bien armé leur fit signe de s'arreter, ce qu'ils firent donc. Le soldat jeta un bref coup d'oeil à l'interieur de la voiture, et Noctis tourna la tête de l'autre côté, agacé. Bon sang, cet homme était-il obligé de le détailler comme une bête de foire? Un autre vint scanner le numero de la plaque d'imatriculation, puis hocher la tête à son superieur. Adam redemarra lorsque le soldat lui en donna l'autorisation. Les barrières de sécurité s'abaissèrent aussitôt, laissant Noctis et son accompagnateur continuer leur route.

-" Plutôt bien gardée hein?"

-" Hm?"

-" Les frontières de Tenebrae." ajouta le chauffeur.

Noctis haussa les épaules.

-" Logique. Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de laisser passer des éventuels terroristes vu l'enjeu de cette soirée." répondit-il doucement.

Il pesa un moment ses paroles, et se mit à redouter une éventuelle attaque. Beaucoup de contrées voisines étaient contre la paix entre Tenebrae et Caelum pour diverses raisons, ce qui n'irait sans doute pas sans quelques tentatives de contrer un accord entre les deux royaumes. Adam avait dû noter l'air renfermé de son cadet, puisqu'il prit la parole dans l'espoir de le rassurer.

-" Ne vous en faites pas prince Noctis. Je suis persuadé que tout ira bien."

Le jeune homme se força à lacher un sourire en guise de réponse.

La rencontre avec l'ambassadeur à Tenebrae avait plutôt prit des allures de fête.

Lui qui s'attendait à finir assit dans un bureau gris en face de la personne qu'il devait rencontrer, eh bien non, il était adossé à un pilier d'une immense salle de bal, dans laquelle jouait un orcheste et où un buffet avait été mit à disposition pour la foule d'invités. Il ne savait même pas à quoi ressemblait l'envoyé de Tenebrae! Comment pouvait-il le trouver parmis tous ces gens?

Noctis avait tenté de voir si il pouvait reconnaitre un ou deux visages parmis les gens présents, mais aucun ne lui était familier.

Le jeune prince était très mal à l'aise.

Premièrement, la tenue qu'il portait, c'est à dire son beau costume noir et gris de soirée. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de porter ce genre de tenue, aussi élégant que cela pouvait le rendre.

Deuxièmement, certains des invités parlaient du royaume de Caelum, et plus précisement de la légende du cristal. Cela suffisait à le rendre méfiant et sur ses gardes.

Et enfin, il en avait marre de prétexter un appel à chaque fois que ses yeux passaient au rouge quand on l'invitait à danser.

Lorsqu'une enième demoiselle eu la malchance d'essuyer un refus, Noctis se retint de grogner, et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il avait remarqué qu'il y avait un étage un peu plus tôt, et surtout, qu'il avait l'air vide de présence. Avec l'idée encrée en tête qu'il allait enfin avoir un peu de calme, le jeune homme grimpa les marches tranquilement, et fit quelques pas sur la plateforme.

Il y avait d'énormes fenetres à côté de lui, lui offrant le spéctacle de l'étendue du royaume de Tenebrae dans la nuit. Il devait avouer qu'il ne connaissait rien de cette contrée, mais la trouvait splendide à ce moment même. Finalement, Caelum et Tenebrae n'avaient pas l'air si différentes que ça dans la nuit.

Un leger bruit l'arracha à sa contemplation du paysage, et il tourna la tête rapidement vers une silouhète blanche un peu plus loin.

Et dire qu'il était persuadé d'être seul quelques instants plus tôt, il s'était visiblement trompé. Une femme blonde en robe de soirée blanche se tenait dos à lui, devant une peinture représentant une divinité qu'il connaissait plutôt bien.

Curieux, Noctis fit quelques pas vers l'inconnue, et elle se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire presque immediatement.

-" Vous aussi, vous avez vu cette lumière, pas vrai? Moi aussi je peux la voir." fit-elle.

Le prince haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension. De quoi parlait-elle?

-" ... Excusez moi?"

-" On dit que quiconque verrait " la lumière", recevrait un don de pouvoirs. Certains disent que ce cadeau serait de la déesse Etro lorsqu'elle ouvre les portes de l'au-délà pour les defunts. C'est ce qu'on raconte à Tenebrae." continua t-elle.

Noctis comprit enfin de quoi elle voulait parler. De cette fameuse lumière qu'il avait vu ce fameux jour. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un rève, mais ses pouvoirs étaient bel et bien là.

-" Il se dit la même chose chez moi." répondit-il simplement.

-" Seigneur Noctis, vous avez reçu un don, n'est-ce pas?"

Cette jeune femme semblait bien le connaitre, tellement qu'il s'en sentait oppréssé. Peut-être était-elle l'ambassadeur qu'il recherchait? Pour l'instant, il préferait rester vague dans ses réponses.

-" Etre comme les autres aurait été mieux."

-" Cette "lumière", que pensez vous que cela puisse t-il être?"

La conversation tournait autour d'un sujet trop sensible à son goût. Cette inconnue connaissait l'origine de ses pouvoirs, et semblait également en posseder, ce qui faisait d'elle une ennemie potentielle. Son sourire avait pourtant tout ce qu'il y avait de plus doux, elle ne semblait pas représenter une menace, bien au contraire. Noctis se sentait presque à l'aise avec elle, et il trouvait ça drolement étrange pour quelqu'un d'aussi timide que lui.

-" Elle est toujours "là", vous ne trouvez pas... Euh... "

La blonde lui fit un sourire radieux et lui tendit aussitôt la main.

-" Je suis Stella."

Noctis serra la main qui lui était tendu, et répondit sans vraiment réflechir.

-" Excusez moi de ne pas m'être présenté, je m'appelle..."

-" Je sais qui vous êtes, Seigneur Noctis. " le coupa t-elle en gloussant.

-" Noct fera l'affaire."

La jeune femme l'invita à s'asseoir dans un fauteil à côté, tandis qu'elle s'asseya dans un siège disposé en face de lui.

-" C'est la première fois que vous venez à Tenebrae Noct?" interrogea t-elle.

-" En effet. Je suis là pour accomplir... Mes fonctions de prince..." répondit-il tout en cherchant ses mots.

-" A la fin de notre entretient, il faudrait que vous reveniez, je vous ferait visiter. Oh, et je suis l'ambassadrice envoyée par Tenebrae au fait..." elle se mit à glousser doucement." Je pense que nous allons bien nous entendre Noct, je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer." ajouta t-elle en souriant.

Noctis leva un sourcil. Comme il le pensait, c'était bien elle qu'il devait rencontrer. Elle n'était absolument pas le genre de personne qu'il s'attendait à rencontrer, mais pourquoi pas, le contact avait l'air de plutôt bien passer entre eux. Peut-être que la discussion allait être plus facile et plus aisée qu'il ne le pensait à prime abord.

-" Tout le plaisir est pour moi."


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à vous!_

_On m'a envoyé un mp me demandant si j'allais publier cette fiction à un rythme particulier, et je préfère répondre ici: nan. xD Pour dire vrai, je n'ai tapé que le tiers de ce que je voudrais, donc je suis très loin d'avoir fini. Or, mon emploi du temps me laisse peu de temps pour me consacrer aux fictions, preuve en est que j'ai du faire une selection de quoi taper, et j'ai dû laisser tomber pas mal de projets ou d'histoires en cours. Mais qui sait, peut-être que plus tard je m'y remettrais. _

_Sinon, concernant le chapitre premier:_

_Il sert avant tout à mettre le décor en place, et en fait, il servirait presque plus de prologue que de chapitre. C'était avant tout histoire de bien montrer le caractère facile et feignasse de Noctis, son devoir en tant que prince de son royaume et la façon dont il le prend. C'est un garçon assez facile en fait. Ses trois potes sont également très cool comme vous avez pu le constater, même si leur caractères sont très différents. Prompio est un véritable petit con très énergique, Ignis est très posé et limite taciturne, et enfin, Gladiorus est contrairement aux apparences, quelqu'un de plutôt reflechi et surtout possedant un coeur d'or. Quand à Stella, eh bien je la laisse se dévoiler par elle-même. =) _

_Lightning n'a pas encore été dévoilée, et elle ne sera pas encore présente dans ce chapitre. Je suis assez embettée de laisser durer le suspense ainsi, mais je prefère donner un rythme à l'histoire, et prendre mon temps pour réveler l'intrigue de cette fiction. J'espère que vous serez assez patients, je vous promets de rebondissements! :D_

_Réponses au reviews:_

_Loul: __ Salut à toi, et contente que le début de cette fic te plaise! :D Et oui effectivement, la scène de la rencontre entre Noctis et Stella est inspirée ( voir même reprise) du deuxième trailer de Final Fantasy Versus XIII. J'aime beaucoup reprendre des trailes et les inserer dans les fictions, même si au final le contexte différence de l'histoire réelle du jeu, alors tu en verras plusieurs tout au long. =) Merci beaucoup pour ta review!_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!_

_Versus Fatalis:_

Chapter II: 

Le lendemain, aussitôt que Noctis eu fait son rapport au conseil du chateau sur sa rencontre avec Stella, ou plutôt avec l'ambassadeur de Tenebrae, il courru rejoindre ses amis aux frontières de la ville.

Il se sentait heureux, étonnement léger. Déjà, il avait enfin pu dormir une nuit complète sans se reveiller par un cauchemard. Mais c'était surtout le fait que son entretient se soit déroulé à merveille et que les négociations avec Tenebrae pour un traité de paix semblaient plus que positives.

Il avait enfin l'impression d'avoir aidé à l'aboutissement du souhait du peuple! Peut-être que, comme il le voulait, ça serait lui qui apporterait la paix que les gens désiraient tant!

Noctis n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié ses fonctions de prince, mais pour la seule et unique fois de sa vie, il voulait mettre du coeur à l'ouvrage pour que tout fonctionne bien. L'étoffe d'un roi se file peut-être avec le temps, qui sait!

Lorsqu'il eu terminé son récit à ses amis, il ne pû s'empecher d'éclater de rire en voyant leurs airs abasourdis.

-" Et moi qui me faisait du soucis pour lui! Tu parles!" grogna Prompio en se laissant tomber sur le muret.

-" Oh c'est vrai? Tu t'inquietais pour moiiiii?" souria le prince.

-" Ben oui, et apparement j'avais pas de quoi! Bon sang, je veux bien être prince si c'est pour rencontrer des jolies filles moi!"

Noctis leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir.

-" Hé oh va pas te faire des idées, c'était purement professionel notre entretient."

-" Si je ne suis pas sourd, j'ai cru entendre qu'elle t'a invité à visiter Tenebrae avec elle après-demain, noooon?" le taquinna Gladiorus.

Le concerné tourna le dos à ses trois amis. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas ses yeux qui le trahissaient, c'étaient ses joues!

-" Et alors? J'ai bien le droit de me faire une amie non?" repliqua t-il.

-" Ouai ouai, une amie." firent en coeur Gladiorus et Prompio, au plus grand desarroi du brun.

Ignis, qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avec un leger sourire.

Il y avait maintenant deux jours que Noctis était partit en voyage touristique à Tenebrae.

Lui qui ne connaissait absolument pas le royaume, il avait eu le temps de visiter les plus grands monuments du pays, et d'en apprendre un peu plus sur son histoire. Au final, Tenebrae et Caelum n'étaient pas si différents que ça. Tous deux avaient une mythologie centrée autour du cristal, même si il n'avait pas osé demander si leur gouvernement en possedait un.

Si les deux contrées devaient être alliées, le cristal était encore un sujet qui devait rester dans le plus grand secret.

Stella lui avait donc servi de guide pendant les deux jours, toujours avec le sourire. Noctis pouvait aisément dire qu'ils étaient devenus amis. Il était rare qu'il se sente aussi bien en compagnie d'une demoiselle, et dans le fond, il faisait tout son possible pour garder un minimum de distance entre eux. Stella avait beau être un véritable ange, elle n'en restait pas moins originaire de Tenebrae, et leur deux pays n'étaient pas encore convenus à un traité de paix et d'alliance officiel. De plus, son voyage à Tenebrae n'étant pas officiel, il devait compter sur la jeune femme pour ne pas réveler sa présence casi-clandestine dans le royaume.

Ce soir là, Stella l'avait amenné devant le fleuve qui traversait le centre même de la ville, que ses habitants appellaient _Illustris_. Elle lui apprit que dans l'histoire de son pays, La déesse Etro serait arrivée ici une nuit sans étoiles et au fondement du monde, et aurait versé une larme devant la solitude à laquelle elle devait faire face.

-" C'est ainsi que serait né ce fleuve." termina Stella avec un sourire.

-" Hm... C'est une histoire triste..." commenta Noctis.

Il s'acouda à la rembarde du pont, laissant ses yeux se promenner sur l'horizon. Les étoiles dans le ciel se refletait sur la surface de l'eau, rendant le fleuve _Illustris_ presque divin tant il brillait. Il ne pû s'empecher de s'étonner devant les légendes de Tenebrae. La déesse Etro faisait également partie de la mythologie de Caelum, mais jamais il n'avait entendu une telle histoire auparavant. La plupart des fondements du royaume de Caelum se basaient plutôt sur le mythe du cristal.

-" Et existe t-il des légendes comme celles-ci dans votre royaume, Noct?"

A ses mots, le jeune prince se souvint automatiquement de l'histoire que le pretre lui avait raconté lorsqu'il avait sept ans, et qui lui avait été répétée tout au long de sa royale éducation.

-" Hm... Quelques unes, qu'on raconte aux enfants quand ils sont petits..." répondit-il.

-" Vraiment? Vous pouvez m'en raconter une?"

Noctis haussa les sourcils et tourna la tête vers elle. Stella avait les deux mains jointes en une prière, un air suppliant accroché au visage et dans ses yeux, il pouvait limite apercevoir quelques petites étoiles. A cet instant precis, il avait l'impression que Stella avait perdu dix ans en seulement deux secondes.

-" Ouai enfin... C'est vraiment un truc pour gosse..." fit-il en se massant la nuque.

-" S'il vous plaiiiiiiiiiiit..."

En plus d'être géné, il ne savait pas si il était prudent d'ennoncer une légende concernant le cristal, qui était un sujet de guerre. Mais en deux jours, il avait prit le temps de connaitre un peu mieux Stella, et une petite voix au fond de lui lui murmurait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'elle. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une légende, et lui même n'était pas sûr à cent pourcent de son authenticité. Il n'avait qu'à bien choisir ses mots, voila tout.

-" Eh bien..." Il soupira legerement." On raconte aux plus jeune qu'à la naissance, chaque enfant nait avec une part de tenebres dans le coeur, mais reçoit également une grande part de lumière... Une bénédiction en quelques sortes, qui le suivra jusqu'à sa mort..."

Il marqua une pause et tourna les yeux vers Stella, qui avait l'air de l'écouter avec attention. Il fit alors le choix de ne pas trop en dire, pas si tôt.

"... Et qu'une divinité superieure nous surveille au moindre faits et gestes, mais j'ai compris avec le temps que ce n'était qu'une excuse pour me forcer à me tenir à carreaux." lacha t-il avec un soupir.

Stella éclata de rire, un rire cristalin, qui mit du baume au coeur au jeune prince. Les rires se faisaient rares ces derniers temps, et savoir qu'il arrivait encore à faire rire ses amis le rassurait énormément.

-" Pour tout vous dire, il se dit la même chose chez nous." Noctis lacha un petit rire, alors elle ajouta: " Pour la bénédiction je veux dire. On dit que cette fameuse divinité, il s'agit du cristal."

Il y eu un silence tendu, pendant lequel le cerveau de Noctis se mit à reflechir à toute allure. Stella était-elle en train de tenter une approche pour le faire avouer quelque chose sur ce sujet? Est-ce que ses paroles signifiaient qu'il y avait donc un cristal à Tenebrae?

C'était... Impossible! Le cristal était unique, il ne pouvait être à Caelum et à Tenebrae également! Même si il n'avait pas pû le verifier de ses propres yeux car il était formelement interdit de s'en approcher, il était sûr et certain qu'il se trouvait au chateau! Pourquoi aurait-on désigné des gardiens si ce n'était pas le cas?

Devant son mutisme, Stella avait dû comprendre que le sujet était beaucoup trop sensible pour être abordé maintenant. Elle lui adressa un sourire timide.

-" Il se fait tard, nous devrions retourner sur la place centrale, qu'en dites vous?" proposa t-elle gentillement.

Noctis lui rendit un petit sourire tout en hochant la tête, et ils se mirent à marcher en silence. Pour briser le malaise, il lui posa quelques questions basiques sur le chemin du retour, comme par exemple où elle était née, si elle avait de la famille, mais elle ne lui répondit que très brievement, alors il abandonna l'idée.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent sur la place du centre-ville, près de la grande église que Noctis trouvait à la fois effrayante et fascinante. Elle lui rappellait la chapelle où se tenait le cristal à Caelum, ce lieu si important que lui et ses confreres les gardiens devaient surveiller au prix de leur vie.

-" Alors? Comment trouvez vous Tenebrae Noct?"

Le concerné sursauta lorsque sa nouvelle amie brisa le silence.

-" Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à cela, mais ça me plait beaucoup. " répondit-il honnetement. " Vous devriez venir à Caelum aussi, moi et mes amis nous vous ferions visiter."

Stella tourna lentement les yeux ailleur, et Noctis leva un sourcil d'incompréhension. Quelque chose la dérangeait, mais quoi? Il n'en savait strictement rien.

-" Pourquoi pas..." lacha t-elle doucement.

-" Mes amis sont très gentils si c'est ça qui vous inquiete. Ils ne vous ferons aucun mal."

Il osa un petit sourire, et Stella s'appreta à dire quelque chose, mais un vitrail de l'église derrière eux explosa soudainement, arrachant un cri à la jeune femme. Noctis eu le reflexe de la couvrir de ses bras mais heureusement pour eux, les éclats de verre ne semblaient pas les avoir atteind.

" Est- ce que ça va?" demanda t-il et elle hocha la tête. " Qu'est ce que c'était?"

Stella fronça alors les sourcils d'un air à la fois inquiet et contrarié.

-" Vous devriez rentrer chez vous Noct. Je vais m'occuper de ça."

-" Mais... Vous ne pouvez pas y aller seule, ça peut être dangereux..."

-" Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Je suis plus solide que j'en ai l'air." repliqua t-elle avec un sourire confiant.

Il s'appreta à rajouter quelque chose, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et lui déposa un leger baiser sur une joue, avant de tourner les talons pour courir en direction de l'église.

Noctis la regarda partir à contre-coeur, sans chercher à l'arreter. Il avait un mauvais préssentiment. Son instinct le trompait que très rarement, et il sentait que quelque chose de grave se préparait.

Mais sur l'instant, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'obeir: retourner à Caelum.

-" Hey! Salut les gars!"

Les trois jeunes hommes levèrent les yeux sur Noctis, visiblement abasourdis pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Et le jeune prince se demanda sur l'instant si il avait quelque chose sur le visage pour que ses amis le fixent ainsi.

"... Quoi? Vous en faites une tête?"

-" Noct! Qu'est ce que tu fais là?" s'ecria Prompio en se levant du muret.

-" Hein?" Noctis leva un sourcil d'incompréhension." Ben mon voyage à Tenebrae ne devait durer que deux jours, je viens de rentrer à l'instant?..."

Ses amis savaient pourtant qu'il ne fallait pas plus quatre heures de route entre Caelum et Tenebrae, pourquoi étaient-ils étonnés de le voir arriver si tôt?

-" Ton père a donné l'ordre urgent à tous les autres gardiens de te retrouver!"

Le coeur du jeune prince rata un batement. Pourquoi diable son père envoyait des gardes aller le chercher? Soit, il ne lui avait pas dit exactement où il se rendait, mais il l'avait tout de même informé de son absence au royaume!

-" Hey mais... J'ai tué personne je vous jure!" se défendit-il vivement.

-" Idiot, on a jamais dit que c'était le cas!"

-" J'ai vu les membres du conseil se réunir en urgence ce matin, avec les chefs des armées. Je sais pas trop ce qu'il se trame du côté de la diplomacie, mais j'aime pas ça." ajouta Ignis en fronçant les sourcils.

Noctis avait peur de comprendre le sens des paroles de son amis. D'après lui, il s'agirait alors...

-"... Une guerre?..." marmonna t-il.

-" J'en sais trop rien. Mais tu devrais vite aller dans la salle du conseil."

-" Tu penses que ça a quelque chose avoir avec mon voyage à Tenebrae?" insista le prince.

-" Hey oh t'es sourd ou quoi? On t'as dit d'y aller vite!" fit Gladiorus en lui donner une tape sur le crâne.

Noctis bredouilla une excuse, une de celles qu'il marmonait quand il était troublé, et tourna les talons pour obeir à son ami. Les trois autres le regardèrent, jusqu'à ce que Prompio lache un soupir. Il sauta du muret, attrappa son fusil, et fit un salut de la main à ses deux compèrent.

-" Je vais l'accompagner. Je pense que ça vaut mieux, vous croyez pas?"

Deux hochements de tête simultané lui indiquèrent que c'était une bonne idée.

Prompio lacha un énorme baillement, tout en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête. Noctis était parti dans la salle du conseil depuis près de trois-quart d'heure, laissant le blond crever d'ennui, assit seul sur les marches. Il lacha un sourire triste lorsqu'il imagina son ami face à ses devoirs de prince. Il l'avait toujours taquiné et envié le fait d'être né dans une famille royale, mais il savait bien que la vie ne devait pas être tous les jours facile pour lui.

Prompio connaissait bien le jeune prince de Caelum, et il savait qu'au fond de lui, si Noctis n'était pas si entravé par sa timidité, ils seraient casiment identiques. Mais c'était pour ça qu'il l'adorait, et cela depuis tout petits, ils étaient comme qui dirait les doigts de la main.

Le jeune homme blond se leva paresseusement et entreprit un étirement de chacun de ses muscles.

-" Hmpf... C'est chiant..." grogna t-il.

Il n'avait jamais aimé attendre, et encore moins être laissé dans le suspense. Pour lui, il n'y avait rien de plus agaçant que de savoir que l'avenir du royaume se jouait simplement à la decision commune de quelques vieux dégénérés. Encore heureux, le roi de Caelum n'avait pas entierement le pouvoir, Prompio n'avait jamais vraiment aprecié le père de son meilleur ami, et encore moins les decisions qu'il jugeait " bonnes" pour le pays.

Jetant un regard à la porte du conseil qui ne s'ouvrait pas, et ce pour son plus grand malheur, Prompio decida alors de faire un petit tour en ville en attendant le retour de Noctis.

Mais avant de joindre l'acte à la pensée, il fronça les sourcils en voyant une femme passer devant lui avec une valise dans une main, et tenant son enfant de l'autre. Le blond tourna les yeux sur sa gauche, et vit deux hommes charger une voiture, et encore un peu plus loin, un couple était en train de se disputer sur une quelconque destination.

-" Pourquoi tant de gens s'en vont?..." murmura t-il pour lui-même.

Au moment où il lacha ces mots, la grande porte derrière lui s'ouvrit brusquement et le fit sursauter, pour laisser sortir un Noctis visiblement contrarié. Son ami reprit un sourire, et l'acceuilla d'une petite tape dans le dos.

" Woah mon pote! Tu en fais une tête! Qu'est- ce qu'il y a?" lui t-il.

Noctis ne répondit pas tout de suite, jetant un regard circulaire à la rue.

-" Je vais faire au delà de la politesse. On est dans la merde." répondit-il serieusement.

Prompio ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais si le prince jurait comme ça, c'est qu'effectivement, la situation ne devait pas être rose.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

-" Les gardiens ont arreté hier soir trois inconnus autour de la chapelle du cristal." expliqua l'heritier des Caelum à voix basse." Après interrogatoire, ces hommes ont avoué avoir été envoyés par Tenebrae."

Prompio ne comprenait pas grand chose à cette histoire de cristal, à part qu'il ne fallait laisser personne s'en approcher. Si un ennemi s'emparait du cristal, le royaume tomberait, et c'était tout ce qu'il jugeait bon de retenir.

-" Tu as dû prendre cher pour ton absence alors, toi aussi tu es un gardien..." devina t-il.

-" Le roi était tellement préocupé par l'affaire qu'il n'a pas prit le temps de m'engueuler pour ça."

Le blond en oublia de lacher un sourire à l'appellation " le roi", alors que son ami aurait naturelement dû dire " mon père".

-" Tu t'en sors bien alors."

-" Peu importe ma situation. Le problème est beaucoup plus important. Dés que nos forces de sécurité ont apprit que Tenebrae donnait les ordres, le conseil à envoyé un emissaire pour demander des explications."

-" Et?"

Noctis marqua une courte pause, secouant lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

-" Il n'est pas revenu. Si Tenebrae refuse de donner des explications sur son acte et qu'il est imposible d'avoir le moindre contact avec eux..."

Prompio tourna les yeux vers un autre couple, les bras chargés de valises. Evidement, il aurait dû s'en douter.

La situation était encore pire que ce qu'il avait pû imaginer.

-" Laisse moi terminer. On rentre en guerre avec Tenebrae." acheva le blond.

Le prince de Caelum hocha la tête.

-" Et l'evacuation a déjà commencé."

_... Tous les habitants sont priés de se rendre à la frontière Sud avec ses papiers d'identité pour une vérification de votre citoyenneté, et ainsi garantir la sécurité de tous. Il est demandé à chacun de ne prendre que le strict necessaire, afin de ne pas ralentir l'évacuation des autres. Toute personne qui ne se sera pas identifé auprès des gardiens, ne sera pas autorisée à quitter le pays, et sera directement conduite en garde à vue. Si vous avez égaré vos papiers d'identité, veuillez vous adresser à l'un de nos gardiens, afin de proceder à une recherche informatique de votre citoyenneté._

_Nous vous prions également de rapporter tout fait ou individu suspect à l'autorité de Caelum. _

_L'evacuation se terminera demain soir à dix-neuf heures précises. Au delà de cette limite, toute personne restante dans le royaume sera considérée comme clandestine et un risque potentiel face aux autorité. Nous vous demandons donc d'être ponctuel, ainsi que..._

-" Ignis. Coupe moi cette radio."

Le brun à lunette jura inaudiblement de sa bétise, et appuya sur le bouton qui plongea l'interieur de la voiture dans le plus grand silence. Gladiorus tourna les yeux à côté de lui.

Noctis était appuyé sur le rebord de la fenetre, le poing contre sa joue, et visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que lui et ses amis avaient évacué de Caelum. Ils avaient bien essayé de lui soutirer un mot de sa discussion avec son paternel, mais il n'avait rien laché.

_- " Quitte Caelum."_

_-" Mais père, je ne peux pas... Ma mission est de..." _

_-" Beaucoup d'autres gardiens sont aptes à remplir ta mission, et cela bien mieux que tu ne le fais. Ils sont dévoués au cristal, et pret à mourir pour le défendre." coupa l'homme._

_Noctis serra les dents de colère._

_-" J'ai toujours consacré ma vie au cristal, vous le savez, votre altesse." cracha t-il. " Je suis votre successeur à ce que je sache!"_

_Son père sembla un instant un peu décontenancé qu'il l'appelle ainsi, en plus de le vouvoyer. Mais il n'en laissa rien paraitre de plus, et garda sa façade glacial._

_-" Tu ne seras pas prince de Caelum. Je ne te cederais pas le trône, et je serais le dernier roi de l'histoire."_

_Noctis sentit son coeur se serrer douloureusement. Son père ne le pensait pas capable de gouverner. Il n'avait jamais cru en lui._

_"Allez-vous en. Toi et tes amis. Evacuez immediatement, et ne remettez pas les pieds à Caelum. Une fois tous au point de rendez vous, nous verrons ce que tu es apte à faire ou non."_

_Noctis fixa quelques secondes le dos de son paternel, avant de finalement tourner les talons sans un mot, le coeur plus meurtri que jamais._

Comment aurait-il pû dire au autre à quel point son père l'avait traité comme un moins que rien? Il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il était inutile à la défense du cristal. Le pire était sans doute de savoir que tous les gardiens avaient reçu l'ordre de rester pour le proteger, et qu'il avait été le seul à évacuer. Tout le monde le prendrait pour un lache, un fuillard, un incapable. La honte de la lignée Caelum.

Le royaume allait tomber, et personne n'allait rien empecher cela.

-" Noctis... Est-ce que ça va?"

La voix d'Ignis le ramenna à la réalité. La verité était que non, il n'allait pas bien, mais c'était encore plus dur de l'admettre à haute voix.

-" Oui..." lacha t-il doucement. Il vit Gladiorus et Prompio échanger un regard." C'est bon, ça va aller les gars..."

-" Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire Noct?" demanda Ignis, qui était au volant.

-" Tu veux plutôt dire, qu'est ce que je peux faire..." répondit-il amerement.

-" Arrete Noct, ne te descent pas comme ça..."

Il ne cherchait pas spécialement à se jetter des pierres. Il ne faisait pourtant que dire la vérité.

-" Et dire que deux jours plus tôt, je trouvais que Tenebrae était une contrée formidable..." lacha t-il.

Il cachait une deception au fond de son coeur, et cette deception portait le nom de Stella. Prompio, comme si il était dôté du don de télépathie, se tourna vers lui depuis le siège avant.

-" Et cette fille? Cette Stella? "

-" Tu parles du fait qu'elle m'ait menti depuis le début et qu'elle ait cherché à me soutirer des infos?"

Noctis était conscient de beurrer la situation à grand coups d'amertume, mais il était trop ecoeuré pour être positif envers son ancienne amie.

-" Tu crois vraiment qu'elle aurait pû te mentir comme ça?" interrogea Gladiorus.

-"... Pas vraiment..." avoua Noctis.

Stella avait l'air de vouloir la paix entre Caelum et Tenebrae plus que n'importe qui, et il la voyait mal jouer les fausses amitiés. Peut-être avait-elle été aussi prise par le fait que lui? Il était possible qu'elle n'apprenne les choses qu'au dernier moment comme lui, et qu'elle n'ait rien pu faire pour empecher une telle catastrophe de se produire.

Stella était peut-être le seul espoir qu'il avait pour ramenner la paix entre leur deux pays!

-" Ignis! Conduis-nous jusqu'à Tenebrae!" fit brusquement le jeune prince en prenant appuit sur le dossier du passager avant.

- " Quoi?"

- " Fais ce que je te dis!"

- " Mais t'es malade? Tu veux qu'on se jette pile dans le royaume ennemi?" s'ecria Prompio.

-" Pas à l'interieur même de Tenebrae, dans une région juste à côté, crétin!" repliqua Noctis.

- " Qu'est ce que tu as l'intention de faire Noct?"

-" On va chercher Stella. Elle seule pourra nous aider."

C'était surtout ce qu'il esperait le plus au fond de lui.

Gladiorus croisa les bras, tournant la tête vers son cadet, qui serrait les poings de colère. Quelque part, la situation ne l'étonnait pas. Il jeta ensuite un regard circulaire aux nombreux blessés autour de lui.

-" Elle est partie en direction de la ville. Désolé prince Lucis, mais nous n'avons rien pu faire."

Noctis hocha la tête lentement, faisant signe au gardien de disposer. L'homme s'inclina, et retourna auprès de son compagnon blessé, afin de l'aider à avancer.

L'equipe d'évacuation n'avait même pas pû quitter le royaume à cause d'une embuscade de Tenebrae, et n'était guere qu'à une demi-heure en voiture du centre-ville. Les forces ennemies n'avaient pas perdu de temps pour attaquer Caelum, ils étaient pris au piège.

Gladiorus savait très bien que le jeune prince était en train de culpabiliser, mais il ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y était pour rien. Eux-même avaient été obligés d'en découdre avec quelques soldats ennemis pour pouvoir rejoindre les autres. Et personne ne savait où se trouvait le roi. C'était pour dire vrai, la panique totale.

L'ambassadrice de Tenebrae, cette Stella que Noctis avait rencontré quelques semaines plus tôt, avait été aperçue dans les troupes adverses qui partaient en direction du royaume. Et tous ces blessés autour d'eux, elle en était coupable. Gladiorus n'avait pas de difficulté à imaginer le sentiment de trahison que son ami taisait comme il pouvait.

-" Et maintenant?" demanda Prompio.

Le jeune Caelum ne répondit pas tout de suite, se passant la main dans les cheveux, un air desesperé plaqué au visage.

-" Je ne sais pas. Je suppose qu'on à pas vraiment le choix que d'évacuer."

Gladiorus fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Noctis abandonnait aussi facilement? Il choissisait alors d'obeir aux ordres de son père?

Mais en soit, l'ainé de la bande savait que c'était la solution la plus raisonnable, même si son coeur lui disait de prendre les armes et de chasser ces enflures de Tenebrae.

-" On ne peut vraiment rien faire?"

-" Je crains que non... Il y a eu beaucoup trop de blessés... On ne peut pas les laisser nous attaquer par surprise une deuxième fois." répondit Noctis. " Les pertes sont beaucoup trop lourdes."

Et il avait raison. Presque un tiers des gardiens avaient été tués pendant la bataille, plus les blessés militaires et civils. Quelques personnes manquaient à l'appel, et d'autres avaient été faits prisonniers. La situation était tout ce qu'il y avait de catastrophique, sans compter l'invasion à ce moment même au royaume de Caelum.

Gladiorus était très inquiet. Quelque chose au fond de lui le faisait penser que le pire était à venir, une sorte de préssentiment affreux qu'il ne pouvait pas définir. C'était sans doute le fait de voir les gardiens blessés à terre qui le poussait à être aussi pessimiste, et il ne pouvait pas garder cela pour lui plus longtemps.

-" Tu veux mon avis? Le cristal est en danger. Si les gardiens se sont fait laminer ici, il n'y a pas de raisons que ça ne soit pas le cas là bas." lacha le brun.

Noctis et Prompio tournèrent en même temps là tête vers lui.

- " Plus de la moitié des gardiens sont restés à la chapelle, et pas les plus faibles." contra le blond, qui rechargeait son fusil.

-" Peu importe l'abilité au combat contre le nombre d'adversaire. Tu as vu le nombre de soldats qui se dirigeaient vers le centre-ville?" repliqua Gladiorus, et il continua lorsque l'autre ouvrit la bouche pour répondre." Et je suis sûr et certain que ce n'était qu'une escouade."

Prompio se massa la nuque sans trop savoir quoi répondre, alors que Noctis se terrait dans son silence. Leur ami ne voulait absolument pas l'inquieter plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et encore moins le faire culpabiliser, mais le cristal était un enjeu beaucoup trop grand. Le balafré ne savait pas plus que les autres de quoi ce tresor royal était capable, mais il ressentait quand même qu'il était vital qu'il ne tombe pas entre les mains de l'ennemi.

Un silence s'installa entre les trois amis, pris dans leurs doutes et leurs craintes, jusqu'à ce que Ignis arrivent vers eux en courant.

-" On a un gros problème! " s'ecria t-il en rajustant ses lunettes. " On a reçu un appel en provenance du centre-ville, et il parait que la situation est critique! Les gardiens ont presque été tous abattus, et le cristal est en danger!"

-" Quoi?" hurla Prompio, qui en laissa tomber son fusil.

Gladiorus jura entre ses dents serrées, et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il s'aperçu que les pupilles de Noctis étaient devenues carmines. Il sû aussitôt que son ami venait de prendre une decision.

-" Qu'est ce qu'on fait, Noct?" demanda t-il.

-" Nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre. Vous allez aider l'équipe d'évacuation. Je ne veux aucun morts, c'est bien clair?"

Les trois compagnons hochèrent la tête.

" Quand à moi, je vais à la chapelle. Je dois proteger le cristal." ordonna le prince.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour ou bonsoir à vous, chers lecteurs! _

_J'espère que le deuxième chapitre vous a plû! On rentre enfin dans l'action et dans le vif du sujet. Les choses deviennent plus serieuses pour Noctis et ses amis, et il se retrouve projeté face à son devoir. _

_J'ai dû un peu vous dégouter avec le comportement traitre de Stella... xD Je tiens à préciser qu'elle n'est pas fondamentalement méchante, elle a juste une bonne raison pour agir ainsi. Vous découvrirez lesquelles plus tard :p _

_Et comme promis, Lightning fera sa première apparition dans ce chapitre. Bon certes, une brève apparition, mais qui en promet pour la suite xD Elle commencera à prendre vraiment de l'importance dans le chapitre suivant. Ouaiiiii je sais, je fais durer, mais j'aime entretenir ce petit rythme salaud qui vous met un sale suspense à chaque fin de chapitre 8D_

_Réponses aux reviews:_

:_ Pas de quoi! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira! =)_

_Javelot77:__ Aaaah merci beaucoup! Je suis toujours très rassurée de savoir que mon style de narration ne soit pas trop lourd à lire! Quand j'ecris, je vois toujours les scènes comme dans un film, alors je crains toujours de faire un texte typé trop " scenario" si tu vois ce que je veux dire =) Eh bien merci encore pour ta review, elle me fait vraiment plaisir! =D_

_Et voici sans plus attendre le troisième chapitre! Bonne lecture à vous!_

Chapter III: 

Noctis courrait aussi vite que ses jambes le permettait dans les rues de Caelum. Beaucoup de cadavres jonchaient le sol, et aucune âme ne vivait à l'horizon.

-" Bon sang..."

Il se rua en direction de la chapelle, priant pour que ça ne soit pas trop tard. Il n'aurait jamais dû quitter le royaume. Le jeune prince grimaça en aperçevant au loin une immense escouade de soldats, et se cacha rapidement derrière un mur. Il n'avait pas moyen d'avancer! Comment allait-il rejoindre la chapelle?

Il fut forcé de faire demi tour, et esquiva de justesse l'assaut d'un ennemi embusqué. Mais celui-ci ne sembla pas vouloir en rester là, il se jeta à nouveau sur lui, avec visiblement l'intention de le tuer.

-" Noct!" Ignis arriva vers lui en courrant, et lança un sort de brasier pour calmer l'attaquant qui tomba aussitôt inerte au sol. " Tu vas bien?"

-" Oui ça va merci... Comment ça se présente?"

Ignis jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui.

-" Les rues ne sont pas sûres du tout, et on est pas assez nombreux pour les securiser. Leur occupation est certaine, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps." fit-il.

-" Merde... Et l'accès à la chapelle est bloquée par les troupes, pas moyen de passer, ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux!"

Ignis jura à son tour, et sembla reflechir à toute vitesse, mais Prompio choisit ce moment là pour debarquer en courrant de la ruelle d'à côté, leur adressant de grands signes de la main.

-" Hey Noct! Viens vite! C'est urgent!" s'ecria le blond.

Le prince et son ami se depechèrent de le rejoindre lui et Gladiorus.

- " Regarde là haut!"

Le coeur de Noctis rata un battement. Sur le haut d'un batiment proche, se tenait deux silhouètes, une blanche et une noire qu'il connaissait bien.

- "P... Père?..." murmura t-il.

Il ne pouvait pas y croire! Son père était sensé avoir évacué en premier avec tout le reste de la population que faisait-il ici?

-" Je ne sais pas ce que fais le roi ici, mais c'est dangereux! Il faut qu'on le fasse évacuer!" déclara Gladiorus en se tournant vers Noctis.

Mais celui-ci restait figé, les yeux fixés sur son paternel. Il sentait que quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver. Le genre de pressentiment et de doute affreux qui lui comprimait l'estomac. Le jeune homme ne reagit même pas lorsque Prompio le secoua.

L'homme habillé en blanc sembla dégainer un revolver, qu'il pointa directement vers le roi.

-" L'homme en blanc est armé!"

- " Non!" s'ecria Noctis.

Il poussa brusquement le bras de Prompio, et s'elança en direction du batiment où se trouvait son père, sans quitter les deux hommes de ses yeux carmins. La peur le saisissait, et il craignait à tout instant que ses jambes se dérobent sous elle. Il fallait qu'il arrive à temps, il devait arriver à temps! Il ne voulait pas que son père meurt!

Le jeune prince n'entendait même plus les cris de ses amis qui le suivaient. Il n'entendait plus les coups de feu, ni les explosions autour de lui. Tout n'était que silence. Il avait l'impression d'avancer au ralenti, que le moindre de ses pas durait une minute entière.

Il vit son père dégainner l'épée des Caelum, brillante et fière, dans une sorte de poussière de cristal. L'homme en blanc souria et sembla parler, mais Noctis ne pouvait entendre de là où il se trouvait. Blanc et Noir s'elançerent l'un contre l'autre dans un combat sans merci, faisant battre encore plus vite son coeur affolé.

Et au bout de quelques minutes, à peine arrivé au pied du batiment, une détonnation resonna aux oreilles de Noctis, puis un gemissement rauque.

Noctis releva ses yeux horrifiés au ciel. Le corps de son père chutait lentement dans le vide.

Le jeune prince lacha un hurlement. Il cria si fort qu'il cru s'en arracher les poumons. Il s'élança avec un espoir infime de le ratrapper dans sa chute, mais il arriva un instant trop tard.

Ses jambes, qui avaient reussit à le maintenir jusque là, perdirent aussitôt leur force, et il tomba à genoux. Ses bras trouvèrent pourtant l'energie necessaire pour soulever son corps contre lui.

-".. P...Père..." appella t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Animé d'un faible souffle de vie miraculeux après une telle chute, le roi laissa un mince sourire apparaitre sur ses lèvres.

-" ...N... No...Ctis..." souffla t-il. " Mon...Fils... "

-" Père... N...Non... "

-"... Je... N'ai jamais voulu... Que tu souffres autant que j'ai... Pu souffrir... Ne deviens pas... Roi... Noctis..." fit l'homme dans une quinte de toux ensanglantée.

Noctis ne pû lutter contre les larmes qui lui brulaient les yeux et qui ne demandaient qu'à courir le long de ses joues pâles. Il tremblaient de tout son corps, et ne pouvait rien dire. Son père rassembla ses maigres forces pour ramenner son épée vers lui, et appuya la main du jeune prince dessus.

" P... Protège... Notre peuple... Protège C.. Caelum... " ajouta le roi.

-" Je vous... Je vous le promet père! Mais nous le ferons ensembles!..." répondit Noctis en serrant sa main.

-" Mon... Cher Fils..."

L'homme ferma les yeux, et son sourire disparu. Dans un soupir, son corps s'arreta de se soulever au rythme de sa respiration faible. Et dans une grande lumière bleutée, sa peau devint aussi claire que du cristal, et s'évapora comme le vol de millions de lucioles, jusqu'à ne devenit plus qu'une faible lueur.

Noctis ressera le poing sur la garde de son épée.

Il lacha un nouvel hurlement, plus puissant que le dernier, mais aussi plus remplit de douleur et de tristesse, sous les regards éffondrés de ses trois amis qui se hâtèrent de venir le soutenir.

Noctis sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Son instinct lui renvoyait à nouveau ce même sentiment d'insécurité.

Ils étaient là.

Ils étaient revenus pour le cristal, encore une fois.

Décollant son poing de sa joue, il rouvrit ses yeux carmins, et se leva lentement du trône en direction de la porte de sortie de la chapelle. Ses pas resonnaient dans toute la pièce faiblement éclairée.

L'orage choisit ce moment là pour se faire entendre, au moment où il s'arreta devant les marches jonchées de cadavres. Ces cadavres qu'il avait autrefois connus vivants et natifs du même pays que lui.

Le prince posa ses iris de braise sur tous ces hommes, tous ces ennemis qui l'attendaient un peu plus bas, armés jusqu'aux dents et visiblement prets à le tuer.

-" Plus un geste! Rendez vous!" s'ecria un des soldats en première ligne.

Noctis tourna lentement les yeux vers lui, sans aucune expression sur le visage, même si la colère pouvait se lire dans son regard. Ils n'avaient pas eu de pitié avec son peuple.

Il n'en aurait pas donc avec eux.

Pour prouver qu'il n'en avait que faire de l'ordre que ce soldat avait osé lui donner, il fit un pas en avant, avec la ferme intention de descendre ces marches pour venger les siens.

Le chef adversaire abaissa alors soudainement son bras, hurlant à ses hommes de faire feu, et aussitôt ils obeissèrent.

Sans aucune hesitation ni peur en lui, Noctis continua d'avancer. Rien ne saurait l'arreter cette fois-ci. Malgrés les bruits d'impact, aucun projectile ne perfora sa peau.

Certains soldats reculèrent un peu par crainte lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'aucune des balles tirées ne touchèrent leur cible, comme si elles étaient déviées par quelque chose d'invisible autour de lui.

Arrivé au bas des marches, le prince fit un geste simple pour rassembler ses armes qui tournoyaient à une vitesse folle, et en attrappa l'épée des Caelum, l'heritage de feu son père, pour se lancer rapidement dans la bataille.

Le jeune homme se mit à courir vers le premier soldat en face de lui, lui donnant un coup mortel au flanc, puis en tua un autre, puis encore un autre, tout en continuant sa course. Il esquiva le tir d'un ennemi en coinçant son épée sous le bras de son adversaire, puis le força à pivoter pour se servir de lui comme bouclier. Les autres soldats n'eurent pas la moindre hesitation à tirer sur leur camarade, ce qui augmenta d'un cran le dégout déjà bien haut de Noctis.

Il laissa le cadavre tomber à terre et laissa ses épées s'occuper de ennermis un peu plus éloignés. Il se redressa lentement, et ses yeux se posèrent sur quatre hommes en train de descendre en rappel le long des murs de la chapelle. Noctis serra les dents de colère et remonta les marches, d'un calme olympien. Jamais il ne les laisserait s'emparer du cristal.

Quelques soldats, voulant profiter du fait que le prince leur tournait le dos, s'élançerent rapidement vers lui. Mais tous furent repoussés brutalement par les armes volantes.

Le jeune homme ferma ensuite les yeux et se concentra pour se téléporter dans les airs, juste au dessus de ceux qui tentaient de s'infiltrer dans la chapelle. Il en envoya aussitôt un au tapis d'un coup d'épée, puis lança son épée droit devant lui afin de couper la corde d'un d'entre eux pour le laisser tomber une bonne dizaine de metres plus bas. Se téléportant une nouvelle fois, il décrocha son arme tout en achevant un ennemi au passage. Puis il se pencha, toujours en chute libre et l'épée en avant, pour planter le deuxieme, s'appuyer contre lui, et s'expulser à nouveau dans les airs en laissant le soldat mort rejoindre son camarade au sol.

Une fois sa position rétablie, Noctis n'eu aucun mal à atterir au sol. Il eu tout juste le temps de tourner les yeux derrière lui pour aperçevoir un lance-rocket se pointer vers lui sans perdre une seconde pour faire feu.

Le jeune prince ne bougea pas d'un cil, et il y eu une grande explosion. Le peu de soldats restant s'elancerent vers les marches pour envahir la chapelle, mais l'un d'entre eux levant le bras devant lui, et tous les autres s'arreterent aussitôt.

Le prince de Caelum était indeme, ses armes tournant autour de lui à toute vitesse. En plus de le tuer, le missile devant sans doute détruire la chapelle pour acceder plus facilement au cristal. Mais Noctis n'avait pas l'intention de faillir à son devoir.

Ses yeux rouges fixèrent un instant la poignée d'ennemis restant, et il jugea bon de laisser ses armes s'en occuper pour lui. Il avait un cristal à proteger.

Ignorant les cris d'agonie derrière lui, Noctis retourna à l'interieur de la chapelle, le coeur plus froid que jamais.

-" Combien de temps tout cela va t-il encore durer..." murmura t-il pour lui même.

Il savait bien qu'il ne faudrait pas beaucoup de temps à Tenebrae pour envoyer d'autres soldats ici. Malgrés ses nouveaux pouvoirs qu'il venait de se découvrir en deux jours, il ne pouvait pas se battre indéfiniment contre une armée entière, aussi fort était-il. L'épée des Caelum avait sans aucun doute déclenché quelque chose en lui. Il se sentait.. Different.. Et il avait beaucoup de mal à se controler...

-" Père..."

Quel sombre heritage avait-il bien pu lui laisser? Etait-ce cela pourquoi il lui refusait le trône? Pour ne pas devenir aussi instable qu'il l'était actuellement?

Mais savoir ce qu'il était devenu était le cadet de ses soucis. Il avait juré de proteger le peuple, et pour cela, le cristal devait rester sauf. Il fallait le mettre en sureté.

Il ne pouvait pas faire son deuil maintenant.

Et une seule solution s'offrait à lui. Une solution dangereuse et surtout interdite, mais il y avait beaucoup reflechit ces deux derniers jours, et il ne voyait rien d'autre d'envisageable.

Il devait prendre le cristal et s'enfuir.

Stella baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Le monde était si injuste. Pourquoi fallait-il en arriver là? Pourquoi devait-elle se battre contre son ami?

Sa raison lui disait d'obeir aux ordres, mais son coeur lui disait d'arreter. Que pouvait-elle bien faire?

Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, Noctis ne la croirait pas si elle lui disait la verité. Il n'avait déjà pas voulu l'écouter deux jours plus tôt.

_La jeune femme blonde se tenait en plein milieu de la rue deserte de Caelum. La chapelle qui detenait le cristal n'était pas très loin, et les batailles contre les gardiens faisaient rage. Elle esperait de tout son coeur que Noctis ne revienne pas à Caelum. Elle osait esperer qu'il était loin du royaume en compagnie de ses amis, et qu'il ne remettrait plus les pieds ici._

_Comme elle aurait voulu que ses craintes disparaissent._

_Mais ce qu'elle redoutait le plus finit par arriver._

_-" Stella!"_

_La voix de Noctis l'appelait, visiblement inquiet. Elle ne tourna pas tout de suite ses yeux vers lui, honteuse et craintive._

_" Stella! Est-ce que tu vas bien?" _

_Il s'inquietait pour elle. Y avait-il une chance pour qu'il ne sache pas encore ce qu'il se passait?_

_-" Noctis!..." _

_Elle se mit à courir vers lui, sans trop savoir pourquoi et il en fit de même, mais elle s'arreta aussitôt en même temps que le fit son coeur. Elle ecarquilla ses yeux bleus, et elle vit qu'il en faisait de même. Evidement, elle avait été trop naive pour penser cacher la verité._

_Le sceau bleuté du pouvoir de Noctis se dessinait derrière lui, tout comme elle devinait que son propre sceau doré devait se refleter derrière elle. Signe de leur adversité inévitable._

_-" Stella..." _

_La voix de son ami était remplie de désespoir, mais son visage exprimait de la haine. Stella ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, et elle en avait peur. Elle devait se rendre à l'evidence: il était trop tard pour retourner en arrière, ce fut pourquoi elle fit apparaitre son fleuret, et elle se mit aussitôt en garde._

_Noctis serra les dents, et en fit de même._

_" Stella... Ne me dis pas que tu es responsable de ce cauchemard..." fit-il froidement._

_La concernée fronça les sourcils d'un air dur, à l'affut du moindre assaut. Elle remarqua que l'épée qu'il portait n'était autre que celle du roi de Caelum. Elle en déduisit donc qu'il était tombé, et amèrement, que sa mission était un succès._

_-" Je suis désolée Noctis. Je prefererait ne pas avoir à te combattre, mais je n'ai pas le choix." répondit-elle._

_Noctis ferma les yeux un instant, comme si il semblait perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, leur couleur avait viré au rouge sang, ce qui envoya un frisson parcourir l'échine de celle qu'il considerait comme son amie._

_-" Non." siffla t-il._

_Il avança lentement vers elle, son épée crissant contre le sol en provoquant de petites étincelles. Elle aiguisa ses sens, s'attendant à un coup brutal, mais rien ne vint. Il passa à côté d'elle sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Sans savoir pourquoi, Stella lacha un hurlement aigu, et s'elança vers lui afin de lui donner un coup de fleuret dans le dos. Sans se retourner pour autant, Noctis parra immediatement l'assaut, juste en posant son épée sur son épaule._

_-" Je defendrais le cristal, coûte que coûte. Même si pour cela, je dois te tuer."_

_Sa voix était inahbituellement glaciale._

_-" Noctis... Je..."_

_-" La prochaine fois que nos routes se croiseront, je n'aurais aucune pitié." _

_Le jeune prince reprit sa route calmement._

_Stella savait qu'elle devait l'arreter, c'était les ordres qu'elle avait reçu. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas lui courir après pour se battre._

_Elle savait au fond d'elle que Noctis ne laisserait pas tomber. Il semblait tenir à son serment pour le cristal plus que sa propre vie. _

_Ce n'était que partie remise._

Un moment ou à un autre, Stella savait qu'elle devrait l'affronter pour de bon. Parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux des convictions auxquels ils tenaient, et aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait laisser l'autre vif.

La jeune femme tourna les talons puis ferma lentement les yeux, laissant une larme unique rouler le long de sa joue.

Après avoir déplacé le trône, Noctis laissa ses yeux carmins se promener le long du pilier qu'il y avait derrière. Durant son enseignement royal, on lui avait indiqué que le cristal se trouvait au delà de ce pilier. Mais en l'obervant de plus près, il trouva l'idée absurde. Le bloc de pierre, n'était guere plus large que deux personnes, et il voyait très mal un cristal être enfermé là dedans.

Peut-être y avait-il un mecanisme, ou une clé qui amennait à une autre pièce?

La verité était qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment accèder au cristal. Logique, il n'était pas sensé l'approcher et cela même en temps que gardien, donc on ne lui avait rien dit. Il ne savait même pas si les prètres qui l'avaient éduqués savaient eux-même comment "entrer" dans l'antre du cristal.

-" Hmpf..."

Noctis lacha un soupir agacé, croisant les bras devant l'énigme qui se présentait à lui. En plus de ne pas savoir quoi faire, le temps ne jouait pas en sa faveur, et les soldats de Tenebrae pouvaient arriver à tout moment. Il s'appreta à tourner les talons, lorsqu'il entendit une voix féminine l'appeller doucement juste derrière son oreille.

_...Noctis... Lucis... Caelum..._

Le jeune homme se retourna vivement, sur ses gardes, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait personne. Mais cette voix semblait tellement proche... Comme si elle provenait de l'interieur du pilier.

Noctis tendit le bras pour poser sa main gantée sur le bloc de marbre, et celle-ci le traversa littéralement comme dans un liquide bleuté et brillant . Il retira immediatement sa main en fronçant les sourcils à la sensation de froid que cela lui avait procuré. Le pilier était visiblement un passage magique vers la chambre du cristal, et il avait même sentit de l'air lui chatouiller la peau de l'autre côté.

Le prince de Caelum repeta alors son geste, et enfonça sa main, puis son bras jusqu'au coude dans la pierre, avant de respirer un bon coup et y aller tout entier. Sur l'instant, il eu l'impression de plonger dans de l'eau glacée, et ne pû retenir un grand frisson parcourir tout son corps.

" Woah..."

Il resta sideré de sa découverte. Qui aurait pû imaginer que de l'autre côté d'un pilier relativement petit, se trouvait un gigantesque hall cristalisé? L'endroit semblait vide de présence, et seul le tintement des cristaux au sol se faisait entendre.

On aurait dit des ruines d'un temple qui se serait éffrondré. Des pilliers trainaient sur le sol, ainsi que des statues fissurées par le temps, et autres arches couvertes de gravures majestueuses.

C'était donc à cela que ressemblant la chambre du cristal?

Jamais Noctis n'avait vu un endroit aussi clair et brillant de toute sa vie, tellement pur qu'il clignait des yeux plus que la normal, aveuglé par toute cette lumière.

_..Noctis..._

Le jeune homme tourna la tête sur le côté, là d'où semblait lui provenir cette voix. Il se decida à avancer rapidement mais avec prudence, surveillant les alentours. Tout semblait figé autour de lui, mais il préferait eviter de se faire blesser par un eventuel effondrement de ce decor magnifique. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, il arriva devant une sorte d'autel blanc couvert de gravures argentées dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il reconnaissait quelques caractères qu'il avait déjà vu dans des livres d'histoires anciennes conservés aux archives royales, en particulier un qui lui sauta aux yeux sans savoir pourquoi.

" L'cie..." murmura t-il en lisant l'inscription.

Avant de pourvoir tenter d'en dechiffrer plus, il y eu une soudaine lueur aveuglante, et il fit rapidement quelques pas en arrière. Noctis n'avait pas d'autres choix que de se couvrir les yeux de son bras puisque ses tentatives de voir d'où provenait cette lumière se resolvant par un echec. Lorsqu'il pû enfin rouvrir ses iris rouges, il les posa aussitôt sur le présentoir de l'autel.

_...Lucis..._

Le cristal était là. Mais pas du tout de la façon dont il l'avait imaginé.

Lorsque les pretres lui parlaient du cristal, il visualisait une roche figée dans les airs, brillant de tout feux et refletant la pureté. La dernière partie était exacte.

Mais le cristal qu'il avait devant lui était loin d'être une roche, et avait des formes humaines. Des formes d'une femme.

Noctis en resta bouche bée, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire à part s'approcher pour détailler un peu plus sa découverte. Il s'agissait effectivement d'une femme. Elle avait les yeux fermés et le visage levé vers le ciel, une main posée sur sa poitrine de façon gracieuse, l'expression paisible figée par le temps.

Beaucoup de questions se bousculèrent dans la tête du prince. Etait-ce une véritable personne enfermée dans un cristal, ou bien juste une sculpture d'un réalisme saisissant? Plus il regardait son visage, plus il lui semblait réel...

_... Caelum..._

Le jeune homme sursauta. La voix qu'il entendait depuis tout à l'heure provenait bien du cristal! Alors il s'agissait bien d'une personne vivante?

Comme par sa propre volonté, la main de Noctis bougea toute seule pour venir se poser sur la joue de la femme cristalisée. Et aussitôt que son gant eu contact avec elle, le cristal se mit à briller intensément, puis levita au dessus du présentoir.

Etrangement, Noctis n'était pas effrayé, et l'idée de s'armer ne lui vint même pas en tête. Il restait plutôt hypnotisé par le spéctacle.

Le cristal se fissura soudainement, avant de fondre doucement, pour réveler la peau de la femme qui était capturée quelques minutes plus tôt. Une fois qu'elle fut toute révélée, son corps chuta lentement vers le sol, presque au ralentit, et Noctis s'avança pour la ratrapper dans ses bras. Toujours bloqué sur ce qu'il se passait, il se contenta regarder cette femme qui était quelques secondes plus tôt, le fameux cristal dont parlaient tant les légendes.

Il posa un doigt sur son cou, mais ne distingua pas de pouls. Etait-elle morte?

Il leva ensuite un sourcil à ses cheveux roses et sa coupe peu particulière, longs et bouclés d'un côté, courts et effilés de l'autre. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu une telle couleur de cheveux. Si elle ne venait pas de Caeum, d'où pouvait-elle bien venir? Comment avait-elle pû se retrouver dans la chambre du cristal sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive? Et surtout... Quand? A la regarder, elle ne faisait guere pas plus d'une vingtaine d'années. Or, d'après la légende, le cristal existait depuis des millenaires, depuis la création même du monde par la déesse Etro!

Une explosion l'interrompit brutalement dans ses pensées, faisant trembler tout le décor cristalique. Tout le hall perdit aussitôt sa lumière, tout comme cette jeune femme s'était dé-cristalisé, et la pierre aupparavant élégante devint noire et terne. Quelques secondes plus tard, Noctis était plongé dans le noir. Mais heureusement pour lui, ses yeux étaient plus habitués aux tenebres qu'à la lumière et ses sens savaient le guider.

Une autre détonnation fit s'écrouler un bout du plafond un peu plus loin, et il décida de ne pas perdre plus de temps. Les soldats ne seraient surement pas capable de trouver cet endroit, mais ils pourraient tout détruire, et donc le coincer!

Le jeune prince retira rapidement son manteau pour couvrir la jeune femme nue toujours dans ses bras avant d'être totalement plongé dans le noir. Et lorsque la dernière lumière disparut et qu'il fut entièrement livré à ses cinq sens, il sentit un pouls.

" Qu... Elle... Est vivante?..." mumura Noctis en ecarquillant les yeux.

N'allant pas chercher plus loin, puisque ce n'était pas le moment, il se hâta de soulever la demoiselle du sol, et se dépécha de sortir de la chambre du cristal avant de tomber dans une embuscade.

-" Cette nana serait donc... Le cristal?..." repeta Prompio, qui n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

Noctis hocha la tête pour la quatrième fois depuis son retour. Ignis était revenu le chercher pile au bon moment, et l'avait conduit jusqu'à une maisonette en ruine assez éloignée de la chapelle pour y être tranquile, que ses deux autres compères avaient sécurisés. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise lorsqu'il l'avait vu arriver vers lui en courrant avec une femme endormie dans ses bras...

-" Ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est comment peut-elle être encore en vie? Je veux dire, le cristal est sensé exister depuis des milliers d'années, or, elle ne fait pas plus de vingt-cinq ans..." ajouta Gladiorus, dubitatif.

Et les trois autres ne savaient pas quoi dire de plus. C'était là un mystère qu'il ne comprenaient pas, et ne pouvaient donc pas expliquer. Il n'y avait pas du tout de logique dans cette histoire.

-" Et puis... Si effectivement elle est le fameux cristal de la légende, ça serait donc elle qui protegeait Caelum depuis des decenies? Comment aurait-elle pû faire ça si elle était entièrement figée?" fit Ignis en soulevant encore une question sans réponse.

-"... 'Sais pas..." lacha Noctis dans un souffle, tout en s'enfonçant dans son fauteil.

Le jeune prince ne comprenait pas plus la situation que ses trois amis, bien au contraire. Il avait beau avoir raconté trois fois l'histoire, rien ne lui semblait réel. Tout s'était passé tellement vite, c'était tellement irrationnel qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir juste halluciné. Mais cette jeune femme endormie dans la pièce d'à côté lui prouvait que tout était vrai.

" Je suppose qu'on à plus qu'à attendre son reveil pour en savoir plus..." termina t-il.

Prompio se massa la nuque, agacé de ne pas avoir de réponses, Ignis hocha la tête, et Gladiorus haussa les épaules. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à faire d'autre qu'attendre.

-" Je prend le premier tour de garde." déclara Prompio en attrappant son fusil. Il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire, sans doute était-il trop énervé de tout ce mystère.

-" Tu veux que je vienne avec toi?"

-" Non, repose toi Noct. Tu t'es bien battu aujourd'hui, et t'as vécu un peu trop de trucs flippants. Va dormir tu ferais mieux." répondit le blond avec un leger sourire.

Il sortit de la maison, rejoint un peu plus tard par Gladiorus. Ignis resta un moment muet, occupé à néttoyer ses lunettes devant le regard vitreux de Noctis. Prompio avait raison, il avait eu sa dose de stress et d'angoisse pour la journée, et maintenant, la tension retombait. Il était extenué par ses combats à répétition pendant deux nuits d'affilées, mais l'image de son père couvert de sang revenait le hanter. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'éffondrer de sa perte, et il réalisait seulement que tout était finit. Il porta une main à ses yeux.

-"Noct.. Tu es sûr que ça va?..." demanda Ignis d'une voix douce.

Non, il n'allait pas bien. C'était un sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

-" Je... Je ne sais pas..."

-" Tu peux tout me dire tu sais... On est amis..."

Le jeune prince etouffa un sanglot, et se prit la tête entre ses mains avant d'inspirer longuement.

-" Mon père... N'a jamais été du genre affectif... Il ne prenait jamais le temps de s'occuper de moi, et me repetait à longueur de temps que je ne serais jamais roi... Il n'a jamais démontré la moindre confiance en moi, j'avais l'impression d'être un raté, un moins que rien, une honte pour les Caelum à ses yeux... J'était sensé le detester..." commença t-il.

Il marqua une pause pour reprendre son souffle sacadé par ses pleurs qu'il tentait de retenir, et Ignis hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il écoutait, qu'il pouvait se laisser aller.

-" Mais je viens de comprendre que tout ça, c'était pour moi... Il ne voulait pas que je montre sur le trône pour ne pas que je souffre comme lui... Il était tiraillé entre le choix de me proteger et faire chuter le royaume avec lui, ou bien assurer sa succession... Je... Je me rend compte maintenant... Que j'ai toujours aimé mon père, peu importe ce qu'il ait pû me dire ou faire..." termina Noctis.

Il y eu un silence, durant lequel son ami le regardait avec une lueur de pitié dans les yeux. Le prince était perdu. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était sensé faire à présent. Son père lui avait confié la lourde tâche de proteger le peuple, mais comment pouvait-il le faire si il ne devenait pas lui-même le roi de Caelum? Tout s'était passé trop vite, trop brusquement, il n'arrivait plus à suivre...

-" Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir Noct. On reflechira à quoi faire à tête reposée, d'accord?" lui dit Ignis, en lui posant une main reconfortante sur l'épaule.

-" Ouai..." soupira le concerné en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la main, et en s'arrachant du fauteuil.

Il fit quelques pas pour rejoindre la pièce d'à côté, là où la jeune femme inconsciente était allongée, mais s'immobilisa lorsque le brun à lunettes reprit la parole.

-" Tout va s'arranger Noct. Tu verras."

Le dernier des Caelum hocha la tête lentement, et disparu dans la pièce. En posant ses yeux sur la jeune femme, il vit qu'elle n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'ils l'avaient ramennée ici. Noctis prit quelques secondes pour la dévisager, mais elle ne sembla pas vouloir se reveiller. L'impatience de connaitre la vérité rongeait l'esprit de notre heros, et seul le reveil de cette demoiselle aux cheveux rose pourrait la lui apporter. Quel allait être son nom? Comment pouvait bien être le son de sa voix? Avait-elle des pouvoirs?

Mais hormis sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, elle ne fit aucun mouvement.

Le jeune prince se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil à côté du lit où elle reposait, posa un poing se sa joue, et ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes à peine, épuisé par la tristesse et ses efforts, il était déjà tombé dans un profond sommeil hanté de reves.

_-" Aie!"_

_Il trebucha sur une pierre et tomba lourdement au sol, sur ses deux genoux. Ignorant la douleur, le petit garçon se redressa, et baissa ses yeux carmins sur son pantalon désormais taché de sang. _

_"Hn... Je vais me faire gronder..." se dit-il mentalement. _

_Il secoua la tête, puis continua son chemin dans le près en courrant. Il avait beau regarder dans tous les sens, il n'y avait personne. Le soleil se couchait, et le ciel sans nuage était rouge. Il allait bientôt faire nuit. Il avait tellement peur de la nuit, peur de ces tenebres. Il n'y avait jamais de lumière dans toute cette obscurité pour le guider, alors il ne savait jamais où il devait aller, cela l'angoissait terriblement. C'était pour cela qui continua de chercher frénétiquement, la peur grandissant au fur et à mesure au fond de lui._

_Jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive une silhouète au bord de la colline, tout près de la rembarde en bois. Laissant un leger sourire d'espoir naitre sur ses lèvres, il s'élança sans même reflechir vers cette personne._

_-" Papa!" s'ecria t-il._

_La silhouète se tourna lentement vers lui, et le petit garçon se figea soudainement, à quelques pas de lui. La joie d'avoir retrouvé son père s'évapora aussitôt, pour laisser place au doute et à l'inquietude._

_" Papa? Pourquoi tu pleures?" demanda t-il d'une toute petite voix tremblante..._

_-"Noctis... Mon fils..."_

-"Noctis!"

Le jeune prince se reveilla en sursaut au hurlement soudain. Tiré de son triste reve, son cerveau mit quelques instants à analyser la situation présente.

Prompio était plaqué contre le mur, les deux bras derrière la tête, un couteau sous la gorge qui n'aurait surement aucune hesitation à la trancher si besoin était. Et le proprietaire du bras qui tenait ce couteau, n'était autre que la jeune femme aux cheveux roses cristalisée, qu'ils venaient de liberer la veille. Elle tourna les yeux vers Noctis, un bras tenant fermement le draps contre elle pour cacher sa silhouete nue, l'autre pressant un peu plus la lame sur le cou du blond.

-" Pas un geste, sinon il meurt." fit-elle froidement.

-" J'avais cru comprendre. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas bougé." répondit Noctis.

La jeune femme le regarda de la tête au pied, avant d'observer la pièce en debris.

-" Où est-ce que je suis?" interrogea t-elle.

-" A la frontière de Caelum."

-" Et c'est où, Caelum?"

-" Vous plaisantez j'espère?"

-" Euh Noctis, j'ai le couteau sous la gorge et je témoigne, elle plaisante pas!" gemit Prompio.

Noctis leva un sourcil. Peut-être avait-elle perdue la mémoire?

-" Caelum, c'est le nom du royaume où on vous a trouvée." expliqua t-il doucement. " Dites, ça vous ennuirait de lacher mon ami?"

-" Ou vous m'avez trouvée? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là?" continua t-elle en ignorant la deuxième question.

-" C'est moi-même qui ai trouvé votre cristal, au coeur de la chapelle."

-" Mon... Cristal?..." murmura t-elle, visiblement surprise.

Plusieurs questions fusèrent dans l'esprit du prince. Elle n'avait pas l'air de savoir qu'elle était le cristal, pas plus où se trouvait Caelum. Avait-elle perdu la mémoire comme il le pensait, ou bien n'avait-elle aucun passé avant son reveil?

-" S'il vous plait, je veux bien vous expliquer tout en détail, mais lachez mon ami."

La jeune femme hesita un instant, mais finit par baisser le couteau et s'écarta de Prompio, qui ne perdit pas de temps pour rejoindre les côtés de Noctis. Elle jaugea les deux hommes un instant d'un air méfiant et perdu à la fois, comme si elle craignait une eventuelle attaque, mais en attente également de réponses à ses questions.

-" Je vous ai trouvé à Caelum, dans la chapelle." repeta t-il. " Apparement, vous êtes le cristal de notre royaume depuis des milliers d'années, vous seriez même l'origine de sa création et de la protection de notre peuple." commença t-il.

Elle ecarquilla les yeux et ouvrit legerement la bouche à sa révelation. Si effectivement les légendes étaient vrais, elle ne semblait pas être au courant. Noctis amorça un geste pour la ratrapper lorsqu'elle glissa le long du mur pour s'asseoir au sol, mais il se retint au dernier moment quand il se souvint de l'arme dans sa main droite.

-" Apparement?"

-" Il nous est interdit de voir le cristal, et il en est de même pour la famille royale. Les personnes qui sont sensées vous proteger de toute menace sont des gardiens. J'en fait partie, mais je n'ai pas eu non plus le droit d'entrer dans la chambre du cristal."

Il y eu un silence pesant. La jeune femme passa une main dans ses cheveux rose et ferma les yeux en murmurant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Noctis et Prompio echangèrent un regard.

-" Je ne suis pas un cristal." declara t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

-" Désolé de vous contredire, mais vous en etiez un." fit Prompio.

-" Je ne suis pas une divinité ou je ne sais quoi à l'origine de votre monde, je ne suis qu'une L'cie sortant de sa stase cristalique." repliqua d'un ton sec.

L'cie? Noctis avait déjà vu ce mot! Il était gravé sur l'autel de la jeune femme dans la chambre du cristal! C'était d'ailleur en prononçant ce mot que son reveil s'était déclenché...

-" L'cie? Qu'est ce que c'est?"

-" Vous ne connaissez pas les L'cie?" elle fronça les sourcils. " Ce n'est pas possible, personne sur Pulse ignore ce qu'est un L'cie!"

-" Pulse?" repetèrent en même temps les deux jeunes hommes.

Il y avait là une incompréhension totale entre eux et la jeune femme. Ni eux ni elle ne savait de quoi parlait l'autre. Cependant, les mots L'cie et Pulse resonnaient dans la tête du jeune prince, sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre pourquoi. Il avait l'impression de les avoir déjà entendus quelque part, mais il était tout bonnement incapable de s'en souvenir. Si seulement il pouvait se rappeller! Peut-être comprendrait t-il d'où pouvait bien venir cette femme?

Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux sur elle, il remarqua son air désésperé, et ne pouvait imaginer le calvaire qu'elle devait subir à ce moment. Se reveiller sans savoir où elle pouvait bien être, ni même ce qu'il s'était passé... Il en serait surement devenu dingue. Il la vit se replier sur elle même, serrant le draps blanc contre elle, la tête dans une main. A ce moment là, il ne pouvait que se sentir triste pour elle, et une grande compassion sans doute dûe à la perte de son père, le fit s'agenouiller devant elle. Surprise, elle amorça un geste pour lever le couteau, mais il l'empecha aussitôt en posant sa main sur la sienne.

-" Comment vous vous appellez?" demanda Noctis.

Nouveau silence. Il sentait sa main captive se crisper sous la sienne, puis abandonner et lacher l'arme. Après avoir laché un soupir, elle répondit presque dans un murmure.

-" Lightning."


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à vous tous!_

_Je m'éxcuse tout de suite pour l'attente! J'ai déménagé recement, et du coup... Plus une seule minute pour taper quoique ce soit..._

_Dans le chapitre précédent, vous avez pu voir l'arrivée de Lightning dans l'histoire! Je suis contente que son insertion vous ait satisfaits! Sachez qu'un autre personnage va faire son apparition à la fin de ce chapitre :p_

_Dans ce chapitre justement, il ne se passe pas grand chose de majeur. Disons que c'est un chapitre de transition, afin de pouvoir présenter un peu plus les relations actuelles entre les personnages. Mais le pire est à venir, croyez moi. xD_

_Je préviens que la suite ne sera pas pour tout de suite, par manque d'inspiration. Il faut d'abord que je revoie mon plan avant de me lancer, pour éviter les inconhérences et paradoxes. Je m'en excuse tout de suite aurpès de vous ._

_Réponses au reviews:_

_Javelot77__: Heyyy merci à toi! :D Le passage de la mort du pôpa est super tragique en effet. Il a fallu que je me passe des musiques bien tragiques en boucle pour pouvoir faire un truc aussi sombre. Mais, c'est très important pour le personnage à Noctis de se prendre une cahuète en pleine tête. Tu verras ça par la suite :p Et on en saura un peu plus sur Light et les cristaux bientôt!_

_Loul:__ Merci à toi! Je vais tenter d'ecrire le plus vite possible pour ne pas te faire attendre! :)_

_Et sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre quatre! Bonne lecture!_

Chapter IV:

-" Désolé pour les vetements, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux."

-" Peu importe. Merci."

Noctis hocha la tête, et s'asseya à côté d'elle. Lightning termina d'enfiler la veste de ce dénommé Noctis, puis croisa les bras pour se réchauffer tout en levant le nez vers le ciel. Il ne ressemblait en rien au Ciel de Cocoon... Ou plutôt au ciel de Pulse. Celui-ci semblait mort, artificiel... Comme si les rares lumières qu'on pouvait y voir avaient été fabriquées par les hommes. Néanmoins, ç'en était pas moins captivant.

Elle tourna les yeux vers le jeune homme à sa droite, qui semblait être perdu dans ses pensées. Elle ne savait encore rien de lui, mais n'avait pas de mal à deviner qu'il était attristé par quelque chose. Mais elle decida de ne rien en dire.

-" Bien... Prète à me raconter vos derniers souvenirs?" demanda t-il après un bon instant de silence.

-" Hm..." fit vaguement Lightning. " Je m'appelle... Lightning Farron. Je suis originaire d'une cité dans les cieux qui s'appellait Cocoon, le cocon autrefois par les Fal'cie. "

-" Les Fal'cie?"

-" Les Fal'cie sont des sortes de divinités qui dirigent la societé. Il existe des Fal'cie pour tout et n'importe quoi, par exemple la météo, l'agriculture, l'energie... Ce sont eux qui nous élevaient comme des animaux, qui nous nourissaient, et nous éduquaient. Du moins, c'était ainsi à Cocoon, tout nous était donné."

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil, remarquant le temps passé qu'elle employait.

-" Ce n'est plus le cas?"

-" Cocoon... A été détruite. Il existe un bas-monde, Grand Pulse, aussi gouverné par des Fal'cie. Ceux-ci sont aussi capables de marquer des humains et leur confier une tâche via une vision, qu'ils devront accomplir pour obtenir la vie éternelle. En cas d'echec... Ils deviennent des monstres..." continua Lightning, nostalgique.

-" Des L'cie?"

La jeune femme ecarquilla les yeux. Comment pouvait-il savoir pour les L'cie si il ignorait tout ce qu'elle lui racontait? Il sembla lire sa question sur son visage.

" Il y a des légendes dans notre royaume qui disent que certaines personnes sont gratifiées de dons uniques, ceux qui ont pû voir la lumière d'Etro, et auraient une mission bien particulière. Les L'cie, sont ceux liés par le cristal, ça m'est arrivé de lire ce nom dans des livres d'histoire. Et c'est également ce mot que j'ai lu sur ta stèle, dans la chapelle." expliqua t-il.

Lightning garda le silence quelques instants. Les L'cie semblaient être le point commun entre leurs deux mondes, même si la description variait quelques peu.

" Est-ce que les L'cie ont quelque chose avoir avec toi?" demanda le jeune homme.

-"... J'étais une L'cie..." lacha t-elle doucement. " Un L'cie de Pulse. D'Anima, pour être plus precise, qui m'à donné la mission de détruire Cocoon."

Le jeune homme ecarquilla les yeux, et se redressa brusquement, visiblement choqué par la révelation.

-" Tu devais détruire ton chez toi? C'est completement insensé!" s'ecria t-il.

Lightning haussa un sourcil devant la reaction plus qu'exagerée, surtout pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait ni Pulse, ni Cocoon. Mais elle lacha un petit sourire en se rappellant sa propre réaction lorsqu'elle avait comprit le sens de sa tâche.

-" Oui, c'était insensé... Le Fal'cie qui nous y poussait, Barthendelus, voulait créer une catastrophe nommée Ragnarok, avec suffisament de victimes pour faire revenir le créateur de ce monde... Alors il nous a poussé à vaincre Orphan, le Fal'cie qui fournissait toute l'énergie de Cocoon... Et une fois mort... Cocoon à commencé à s'effondrer sur Pulse..."

Le souvenir lui revint en tête douloureusement. Orphan hurlait de douleur et riait en même temps, heureux de mourir pour le retour du créateur. Leur tâche accomplie, ils commençaient à se cristaliser, flottant dans l'air... Vanille et Fang qui se tenaient la main... Ragnarok...

Le hurlement bestial, le bruit de l'explosion et du feu, puis un tintement de cristal, un rire...

-" Hey... Est-ce que ça va?... Tu trembles..."

Le jeune homme... Non, Noctis, lui avait posé une main sur l'épaule, visiblement inquiet. Lightning hocha faiblement la tête.

-" Deux L'cie... Deux amies très cheres, se sont sacrifiées pour empecher la collision de Cocoon sur Pulse, et tout s'est cristalisé, elles avec... Nos marques avaient disparues, tous les cristaux étaient revenus à la vie, chacun aidait à la recontruction de la societé, mais... "

Mais elle était partie. Malgrès le fait que désormais, ils avaient libre arbitre, leur futur leur appartenait, Lightning était partie. Parce que ce n'était pas juste pour Vanille et pour Fang.

Elle était partie pour chercher un moyen de les liberer.

-" Mais?..." fit doucement Noctis.

-"... Je n'étais pas heureuse, alors je suis partie chercher un moyen de les liberer... Je suis tombée dans un endroit... Hors du temps... Au delà du visible... Je... Je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite..." confia t-elle.

Elle ne se souvenait plus de comment elle avait pu arriver là. Lightning n'avait que le souvenir d'une mer noire, silencieuse, des tenebres ondulant mais cela n'avait rien de vague. De l'obscurité à perte de vue, pas une seule lumière pour la guider, pas même le propre son de sa voix qui était inexistant. Chaque seconde lui paraissait une année. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite.

Comment avait-elle pû finir cristalisée dans une chapelle d'un royaume?

-" Et toi?" interrogea t-elle à son tour en tournant la tête vers lui. " Quelle est ton histoire?"

Noctis releva les yeux et sortit de ses pensées. Il sembla chercher ses mots un instant.

-" Eh bien... Je viens d'un royaume nommé Caelum, dans lequel nous nous trouvons actuellement... Nous sommes la première puissance du continent, car les derniers possesseurs du cristal divin, qui assure paix et force à notre peuple... Selon l'histoire, tu serais à l'origine de notre création et de notre prosperité."

-" Completement idiot au passage." grogna Lightning en ramennant ses jambes contre elle.

Noctis lacha un demi-sourire.

-" Quoiqu'il en soit, il existe un ordre ancien de gardiens qui ont pour mission de te proteger, et cela au prix de leur vie si il le faut. Ils en font le serment dés leur plus jeune âge."

-" Tu en fais partie?"

-" Exactement."

-" Hm..."

Lightning était un peu génée et agacée à la fois de savoir qu'il existait un club formidable fanatique religieux juste pour sa protection. Comment diable aurait-elle pu être à l'origine d'un monde? Soit, elle en avait détruit un, Cocoon, mais elle n'était pas une déesse! Ces gens ne valaient donc pas mieux que ceux qui pensaient que les Fal'cie étaient des dieux!

-" Et la famille royale à donc pour but de diriger Caelum, ainsi que de proteger le cristal... Cela dit... " il hesita un instant. " ... Le dernier roi... Le dernier roi est mort..."

Le regard de Noctis se fit lointain et extremement triste. Lightning s'imagina qu'il devait avoir peur pour son royaume, peut-être le roi était-il bien aimé par ses sujets?

-" Oh... Je vois... Mais il n'a pas de successeur?" demanda t-elle innocement.

Le jeune homme se crispa sans qu'elle puisse savoir pourquoi, et ferma les yeux.

-" Non..." répondit-il simplement.

Quelque chose le tracassait au niveau de cette histoire, mais elle n'en demanda pas plus. Elle ne se jugea pas capable de comprendre les problèmes de quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas, d'un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas non plus. De plus, insister sur le sujet n'allait surement pas le rendre mieux.

-" Et ces trois gars?"

-" Ce sont mes meilleurs amis. Celui à lunettes s'appelle Ignis, le blond c'est Prompio, et le balèze à la cicatrice, c'est Gladiorus."

-" Hm. Pas dit que je retienne tout d'un coup, mais je vais essayer."

-" Et toi? Des amis, ou de la famille?"

-" Des amis... Vanille, Fang, qui sont cristalisée avec Cocoon.. Hope, Sazh et son fils Dajh... Snow le fiancé de ma petite soeur, Serah..." énonça t-elle.

A l'appellation de sa soeur, Lightning eu un pincement au coeur. La pauvre devait se faire un sang d'encre pour elle, et vu qu'elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait... Aurait-elle seulement la chance de la revoir un jour?

"Je me demande où ils peuvent se trouver maintenant..."

Noctis la devisagea un instant sans dire un mot. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se leva, les mains dans les poches.

-" On devrait aller dormir. Demain, on reparlera de tout ça, et on verra quoi faire."

Oui. La question était là: que faire maintenant? Trouver un moyen de rentrer, ou continuer de chercher un moyen de liberer Fang et Vanille, ce pourquoi elle était originairement partie?

-"... Oui..." murmura t-elle en se levant à son tour.

Prompio ne quittait pas des yeux la jeune femme à la chevelure rose, son fusil posé sur l'épaule et pret à faire feu au moindre besoin.

Il n'arrivait pas à lui faire confiance.

Non pas forcément pour le fait qu'elle l'ait attaqué casiment dés son reveil, mais il trouvait son histoire trop peu crédible et trop facile. Une amnesie était si simple à feindre. Et si cette fille venait en fait de Tenebrae?

Noctis lui faisait déjà confiance, il en était certain. Mais il avait aussi fait confiance à Stella, et elle n'avait pas hesité à en abuser, ou du moins c'était ainsi qu'il voyait les choses.

Cet idiot de prince n'était pas capable de voir l'ennemi quand il était en face de lui. Une véritable tête brulée, un gosse qui se pensait tout puissant.

-" Et après c'est moi qu'on traite de gamin quoi." grogna t-il.

La jeune femme, du nom qui sonnait étrangement faux de Lightning, se leva enfin, et disparu de son champs de vision à l'interieur de leur repaire.

Le blond lacha un soupir, et se redressa en position debout, pour continuer son tour de garde sur le toit voisin. Si Noctis était sensible à la moindre paire de cils battants, lui ce n'était pas son cas. Et si son naif d'ami ne pouvait ni s'en méfier ni en savoir plus sur elle, il se fit la promesse de s'en charger.

Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que son ami souffre encore une fois d'une trahison.

Finit les blagues, ce n'était plus le moment de rire. Dorenavant, Noctis avait un royaume à diriger, il devait prendre la succession de son père. Et Prompio, depuis toujours, s'était juré de le soutenir.

- " Mettez ceci."

Ignis tendit une veste courte à Lightning, qui l'attrapa d'un signe de tête. Elle remarqua que le jeune homme retira rapidement sa prise sur la veste, evitant le moindre contact physique avec elle. Elle en haussa un sourcil.

-" Hm..."

Sans trop chercher à comprendre, elle lui tourna le dos pour enfiler le vetement. Elle regrettait déjà son bon vieil uniforme de la garde civile, bien plus pratique et agréable à porter. Par reflexe, elle abaissa une main au niveau de sa jambe, mais elle n'y aggripa que du vide.

Pas de Blaze Edge.

-" Dites..." commença t-elle en se tournant vers le brun à lunettes. " Vous n'auriez pas vu d'armes quand vous m'avez récuperé dans votre... Euh... Chapelle?..."

Ignis secoua la tête négativement.

-" Je n'y étais pas présent, mais Noct ne m'a pas parlé d'une quelconque arme. Pourquoi?"

-" Mon épée manque à l'appel."

-" Vous étiez completement nue lorsque vous vous êtes dé-critalisée d'après ce qu'on m'a dit."

-" Hm..."

Lightning se massa la nuque avec nervosité. Voila qui allait poser problème. Blaze Edge était une part d'elle, et ne pas l'avoir à portée de main n'allait pas la rendre tranquile, surtout si la guerre faisait rage dans ce pays.

-" Quelle genre d'arme vous maniez? Peut-être qu'on peut vous trouver quelque chose à l'armurerie avant de quitter la ville." interrogea le tacticien.

-" Une gunblade." Ignis leva un sourcil et Lightning se retint de lacher un soupir. " Une épée transformable en fusil."

-" Jamais entendu parler."

Bien evidement. Mais où donc était-elle tombée?

La jeune femme tourna les talons pour lentement se rapprocher à la fenetre. La ville était sombre, et elle ne saurait dire si le jour ne s'était pas encore levé, ou si la nuit venait de tomber. Tout était calme, trop calme même. Aussi calme que Bodhum le jour où le Sanctum avait procedé à la grande Purge.

Mais là... L'atmosphere était lourde, ce genre de tension à laquelle elle avait déjà gouté par le passé dans quelques unes de ses missions. Celles qui se terminaient généralement par un carnage, où un sauvetage qui précedait une extermination sans pitié.

Le genre de mission où le moindre faux pas, la moindre innatention pouvait être fatale. Aiguiser ses sens et son instinct pour la survie était capital.

Et en parlant de survie...

-" Dites à votre ami de pointer son viseur ailleurs que sur mon épaule gauche."

Ignis releva ses lunettes sur son nez.

-" Vous avez vu le viseur de Prompio? Vous n'êtes décidement pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire."

-" Disons que j'ai été soldat par le passé. Son arme ne m'impressionne pas plus que ça, et lui non plus d'ailleurs."

Paraître désagréable ne faisait pas vraiment partie de la routine. Mais la situation n'aidait pas à l'amélioration de son humeur déjà bien dégradée. Se retrouver sans armes, sans aucune idée d'où elle était, avec des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et qui n'avaient pas non plus la moindre idée d'où elle pouvait venir... C'était bien tout ce qu'il y avait de plus frustrant.

Le brun haussa les épaules, comme s'il ne voulait pas s'impliquer dans cette affaire. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'intention d'empecher son copain de lui tirer dessus au moindre geste suspect. Mais ce n'était pas ce petit rigolo qui allait lui faire peur.

" Ecoutez, je viens de vous le déclarer, je ne suis pas armée. Alors il n'y a aucune raison de se méfier de moi comme ça. Dites lui de pointer son fusil ailleur."

-" Il doute de votre histoire. Pour lui, vous êtes une envoyée de Tenebrae."

-" Bon sang, je ne sais même pas de quoi vous parlez! J'ai déjà grand peine à comprendre où je me trouve et comment diable j'ai pu faire pour arriver jusqu'ici, vous n'arrangez vraiment pas les choses!" s'ecria Lightning.

Au moment précis où Ignis allait répliquer, Gladiorus entra dans la pièce. Celui-ci remarqua immediatement la tension entre son ami et la rescapée, et en lacha un soupir.

-" Du calme les enfants. On a déjà parlé de tout ça deux fois, et c'est vraiment pas le moment de se méfier les uns les autres. Si on veut sortir d'ici vivants, il faut vraiment qu'on coopère tous ensembles." fit-il d'un ton qui se voulait appaisant. Il ferma les rideaux d'un geste brusque afin de bloquer la vision de Prompio, et ainsi regler le problème.

Ignis hocha la tête et Lightning se contenta de croiser les bras nerveusement. Gladiorus n'était pas spécialement méfiant envers elle. Il la trouvait sincère, et si effectivement elle feignait l'amnesie, elle était alors une formidable actrice. Mais si Noctis lui faisait également confiance, ce n'était pas le cas d'Ignis qui doutait d'elle, et Prompio qui avait constament un doigt sur la gachette lorsqu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'elle.

Les choses n'allaient vraiment pas être simples.. Le balafré se massa la nuque, et decida de tenter une approche envers la demoiselle.

-" Au fait, j'ai trouvé ceci en faisant ma ronde. Vous savez vous servir d'une arme?" demanda t-il en lui proposant un sabre court et un pistolet. La jeune femme hocha la tête et prit le tout. " Vous prenez les deux?"

-" L'arme que j'utilise ordinairement est une épée transformable en fusil. Il va juste falloir que je prenne l'habitude d'utiliser ça séparément." répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-" Bien. De toute façon nous seront toujours pres de vous en cas de problème."

Gladiorus lui fit un leger sourire, et elle cligna des yeux devant tant d'aimabilité. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était habituée, vu comment ses deux camarades se mefiaient d'elle comme de la peste.

-" Dites..." commença t-elle tout bas avant qu'il ne tourne les talons. "... En quel scenario vous croyez, que je suis une espionne de vos ennemis, ou une divinité?"

Le guerrier la dévisagea un instant.

-" Quelque chose me dit que vous êtes ni l'une, ni l'autre. Mais on finira bien par savoir qui vous êtes, je vous le promet."

Lorsque Noctis arriva, il sentait qu'une dispute avait eu lieu pendant son absence. Prompio était assis dans un coin, le doigt crispé sur la gachette de son fusil et le regard fixé sur Lightning, assise sur une chaise à l'extrème opposé de la pièce. Gladiorus était également assis entre eux deux, l'air calme, mais quelque chose donnait l'impression qu'il surveillait que les deux autres ne se sautent pas au cou soudainement. Quand à Ignis, il était assis à l'ordinateur, imperturbable et apparement insensible à la tension qu'il y avait dans la pièce.

Le prince déchu leva les yeux au ciel, et décida de jouer les aveugles.

-" Bon. J'ai regardé les alentours, il n'y a presque plus personne. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il n'y ont pas trouvé le cristal, mais j'ai l'impression que les soldats quittent la ville." déclara t-il.

-" C'est une bonne nouvelle." ajouta Gladiorus en hochant la tête.

-" Mais ça m'étonnerais que Tenebrae lache la ville comme ça. Je pense qu'ils vont retirer une majeure partie de leur troupes, mais laisser quand même de quoi l'occuper."

-" Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors? On récupère la ville?"

-" Trop risqué. Ce n'est pas à nous quatre..." commença Ignis mais il s'arreta, et jeta un regard furtif vers Lightning."... A nous cinq que nous renverseront le siège." se corrigea t-il.

Il y eu un silence. Noctis croisa les bras en cherchant quoi faire maintenant. Il n'avait pas encore prit le temps d'y reflechir depuis la mort de son père. Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas y penser. Mais il était temps de reprendre les choses en mains, et d'agir.

-" Si ils sont venus pour le cristal et qu'ils ne l'ont pas trouvé ici, ils vont forcément s'imaginer que l'un des habitants de votre royaume, ou l'un de vos gardiens l'a en sa possession et s'est enfuit avec." lacha Lightning.

Quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent en même temps vers elle, et elle haussa un sourcil.

" C'est logique... Si ils retirent une partie de leur troupes, c'est sans doute pour rechercher le porteur du cristal. Ils ne savent pas que le cristal est... En quelques sortes détruit, si je puis dire. Ils doivent sans doute imaginer que quelqu'un s'est enfuit avec pour le mettre à l'abris." reprit-elle.

-" Et donc, ils vont se lancer à la poursuite des survivants. Tous ceux que nous avons évacués ne sont plus en sécurité." appuya Prompio, qui n'avait pourtant pas dit un seul mot depuis le début de la conversation.

-" De toute façon, on ne peut pas récuperer la ville à nous seuls. Un regroupement de toutes nos forces restantes et de mise en sécurité de la population dans un de nos pays alliés est primordial. C'est pourquoi on va se rendre au camp de secour que le roi à indiqué aux gardiens." conclu Noctis. " Une fois là bas, nous reflechirons à quoi faire ensuite."

" Bon sang, où-suis-je?..."

Le blond ouvrit lentement les yeux, aveuglé par la blancheur de la salle. Il se sentait anormalement mou, comme si il n'avait pas bougé depuis des siècles. Cela dit, il était incapable de se rappeler de quoique ce soit. Pas même d'un évenement, de ce qu'il avait pu faire la veille ou de comment il était arrivé ici.

" Comment je m'appelle?... Je ne m'en souviens même pas..."

Un frisson lui dévora l'échine. L'amnesie totale.

Au bout de quelques secondes de récuperation de ses sens, le jeune homme prit enfin conscience d'un bout de conversation qu'il étendait d'une autre pièce.

-"... Le prince se serait apparement enfuit, et il n'était pas seul. Les hommes disent qu'il avait une fille aux cheveux rose inconsciente dans ses bras."

" Une fille... Aux cheveux rose?..." murmura t-il.

_-" Hein? Une fille avec des cheveux rose?"_

_-" Ouai, je l'ai vue aller seule vers la plage. C'est drôle, je ne l'avais jamais vue avant. Je pense qu'elle vient d'emenager." répondit l'autre en croisant les bras derrière la tête._

_Le blond lacha un sourire._

_-" Alors il est de mon devoir en tant que leader du NORA d'aller me présenter à cette demoiselle!" déclara t-il en levant le poing._

_-" C'est surtout notre boulot de proteger les gens, pas de les draguer idiot!" _

_Mais le blond était déjà partit._

_Il s'était mit à courrir, impatient de voir enfin cette fille aux cheveux particulier dont lui avait parlé son ami. Il avait courru jusqu'à la plage, où il pouvait l'apercevoir au bout du pont, assise et les pieds dans l'eau._

_Sans aucune hesitation ou gène, il s'avança jusqu'à elle et s'accroupit à ses côtés._

_" Vous savez que c'est dangereux pour une demoiselle comme vous de vous promener seule à une heure pareille?" fit-il, tout sourire._

_La jeune fille leva ses grands yeux bleu innocents vers lui. _

_Et lui savait déjà que ses prunelles lui avaient volé son coeur._

_-" Oh... Je pensais que cet endroit était calme... " répondit -elle d'une petite voix._

_-" Maintenant que je suis là, il l'est!" ricanna l'homme. " Comment vous vous appellez?" _

_La jeune fille lacha enfin un sourire, et lui répondit._

Ce souvenir le laissa perplexe un instant.

-"... On ne sait pas encore où ils sont partis, mais on cherche. Le boss tient absolument à ce qu'on récupère cette fille."

-" Pourquoi?"

_-" Tu es encore en retard!" s'exclama t-elle._

_-" Je suis désoléééééé... Il y avait plus de monstres que prévu, et... "_

_-" Toujours la même excuse."_

_La jeune fille aux cheveux rose croisa les bras et leva le nez de façon boudeuse. Puis, elle tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner à petits pas faussement grands._

_-" Heyyy nah, ne boude pas..."_

-" Hng!"

Le flot de souvenirs l'attaqua comme une décharge éléctrique. Petit à petit, sa mémoire se reconstituait, et il sentait qu'il était près du but.

_Il était à genoux devant elle, une main sur le coeur, et l'autre crispée sur le sol._

_- " Veux-tu m'épouser?" demanda t-il en levant les yeux._

_Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche en souriant, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux._

_-" O... Oui!" répondit-elle avec un vif hochement de tête._

_Le jeune homme se redressa et sauta sur place, le poing en l'air._

_-" Elle a dit oui! Elle a dit oui!" s'écria t-il._

_Elle ria à son tour, et se jeta dans ses bras._

-" A t-il dit quelque chose?" demanda une voix féminine.

-" Rien, il vient de se reveiller en hurlant."

-" Bien."

Stella poussa la porte de la cellule et y entra lentement. Quelques pas plus loin, et elle se trouva en face du prisonnier, mais suffisament loin de sa portée.

-" Qui êtes vous?" lança t-elle en repoussant ses cheveux blonds.

L'homme releva la tête vers elle, ses yeux bleus fixèrent froidement ceux de la demoiselle.

-" Où est Serah, et qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez?" demanda t-il d'un ton débordant de haine.


End file.
